Ashes
by Jasper98
Summary: A young woman finds herself caught between the world she was raised in and the world she belongs in. Abandoned by her Fire Nation mother, Anahi is raised by the Water Tribe, until one day abilities of her own begin to surface, threatening the whole life Anahi has known.
1. Introduction

Disgraced by her family for a bastard pregnancy she did not intend, a young Fire Nation mother flees to the outskirts of the Water Tribe, seeking refuge with a young fisherman and his wife. The woman has her child in secret, but insists that the couple adopt the baby as their own. Reluctantly, the couple agrees, and the Fire Nation woman disappears, never to be seen again.

The baby, named Anahi by her adoptive parents, is raised under the protection of the Water Tribe. But as the child grows older, she realizes that she is not like her peers, and carries a hidden talent that could mean destroying everything that she knows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ~ So I've come back after a year or so, and this is the story! I've been rewatching ATLA and have just fallen in love with the story all over again. So please enjoy, and forgive any errors! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Anahi, we're going to be late!"<p>

"I'll be there!" I groaned angrily, turning over underneath the mass of blankets and animal skins I had burrowed under. The winter season was the worst of all, and I constantly had the feeling that I could never shake the cold. I sighed, knowing my father would never let me hear the end of it if we were late, and dragged myself out of bed and hurriedly dressed in my warmest clothes.

"There you are," My brother was standing outside. "We have to get to the docks or Dad will leave without us."

Grudgingly, I followed him, shivering in the icy cold as we walked through the streets. This weather never seemed to bother Naheel, nor anyone else in our village, for that matter.

We reached the docks, and I already felt my stomach pang with the hunger from missing breakfast. Naheel hurried over to our father's boat and jumped inside, I quickly following him. "There you are," My father looked up from untangling a net. He set it down and stood up to greet us. "Come on. We have to go check the nets before noon."

Naheel and I helped our father get the boat out of the dock, and the familiar routine began again. Arise early, get to the docks, help father with the day's fishing, and bring the haul to market the following day to sell. It's what I had grown up doing, and although it was repetitive, there was a comforting peace in the work. There were no surprises, no changes. It was peace, out on the ocean water, with only my brother and father.

Between pulling up nets and returning the daily catch to harbor, Naheel would practice waterbending, rocking the boat with gentle waves, or playing with a small puddle of seawater that had been splashed aboard, turning it over in his hands and making it float above his head before it disintegrated. Naheel _could_ waterbend, but he needed a teacher. Our parents always spoke of taking him to the North Pole, but with every year, that proved to be an empty promise. I wished I was gifted like he was, and when I was alone, I'd try to emulate his movements, practicing waterbending to fruitless results.

Even though Naheel was younger than me by two years, I wished that I could be more like him sometimes. Naheel was the most level-headed person I knew, and rarely got angry about anything. Even when I would find some problem or complaint with him, Naheel never grew angry back. Sometimes it was frustrating, Naheel's constant sense of calm, and with my fiery temper, we were polar opposites.

"Hey, Anahi!" I looked up from gazing wearily out of the boat over to my brother, who had a seam of water and was making it flex and dance around in a wobbly circle. "Look at this!"

"It's great," I muttered, looking out over the helm of the ship and watching as we drew nearer and nearer to the docks. It was now late afternoon, and after spending the whole day out at sea, I was tired. I heard a splash of water on deck, and Naheel stood up, walking over to me and standing beside me. As we reached the dock, we worked in tandem, taking rope and fastening them to the sides of the boat to secure it.

"When I've mastered waterbending, I'll use it to make this whole process much easier," Naheel grunted as he jumped onto the dock, pulling a large section of the net with fish inside. My father did the same with his own section of the net, and I stood behind it, lifting and pushing the load of fish carefully so it would go over the side of the boat and onto the dock.

"If we can find you a good teacher, that is," My father added, pulling hard on the net. "There's no one around here, but if we can take you to the North Pole, I'm sure that there would be someone."

"There has to be!" Naheel added cheerfully, and with a final heave, got the rest of the net onto the dock. "The North Pole is huge!"

"Maybe next year we shall go and see," My father sighed, as I jumped out of the boat and helped them carry the large net brimming with fish down the dock, careful not to let it drag. A good thing, I supposed, about having terribly cold winters was that it took much longer for the fish to go bad.

"Wouldn't that be great, Anahi?" Naheel grinned, as we deposited the load of fish onto the back of a cart. He got in front of it and began to push. I jumped on the back, avoiding the fish, and grinned as he grunted with the added weight.

"_So_ great," I grinned, as he began to pull the both of us to the market to meet our mother. Our father had stayed behind with the boat. "You'll be everyone's hero. Our village's own professional water bender!"

Naheel chuckled and rolled his eyes, still walking slowly and steadily ahead. "I'm sensing your sarcasm, Anahi," He remarked.

"O Wise One, teach me your ways!" I cried, rolling my eyes. I couldn't hide the edge of ice to my tone. Naheel's smile slightly fell, and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get annoyed."

"It's nothing," He replied, stopping before our family's stand. Our mother was waiting, and I jumped off of the cart to help her unload the fish.

"Naheel," I said, dropping my voice so that my mother wouldn't hear. "After this...would you - would you mind showing me some moves?"

"You want to try?" My brother's face lit up excitedly, and then he quickly composed himself. "I mean, of course. We can go just outside the village to practice. We won't be disturbed there."

I gave a small smile, and turned back to helping Mom. Truthfully, this wasn't the first time I had asked Naheel to try and teach me to waterbend. I was just ashamed of being the child without the special skill, the average, normal one, even though there were hundreds like me out there.

After supper, Naheel caught my eye as we finished eating, and we hurriedly excused ourselves and left our house. I walked with excited steps, following my brother quickly down the quiet streets. My heartbeat quickened, and although I knew what we were doing wasn't illegal, I still had the strange feeling that it was wrong.

Naheel and I stopped by the water's edge. We were just out of sight of the village, and backed by a large hill covered by snow and ice. It provided enough protection to barely be seen, and I knew that was why Naheel had picked this spot.

"Okay," He stood close to the water's edge, one foot in front of the other in a firm stance. I copied him exactly. "Just go slowly. Watch my hands. I'm just pulling and pushing the water."

I watched him rock back and forth, shifting his weight between each foot. He rolled his wrists to the rhythm of his motion, and surely enough, the water lolled gently back and forth, against the tide of the waves.

"You try it," Naheel smiled at me, and I envied how easy he made it look. I readjusted my stance, and tried pushing against the water, moving my hands, but to no effect. "Move your wrists back as you lean back," He tried, and I awkwardly tried to copy him. Already, I was frustrated, and exhaled loudly through my teeth.

"Breathe out as you lean forward," Naheel swayed forward, creating a much larger wave that he pushed back into the sea. I pushed angrily out towards the water, getting nothing again. "Soften the motions of your hands, don't push so hard."

"I'm not pushing..." I muttered, trying to relax my body like he was. Still, the water did nothing, and even Naheel's own waves had stopped as he was watching me.

"Move!" I cried, shouting at the sea. I charged towards it, getting wet up to my boots, and splashed angrily at the water, dragging my arms through it. "Agh!"

"Anahi, you're going to freeze!" He cried, coming in after me and grabbing me around the chest with both arms.

"Stop it!" I cried, turning around and pushing him off.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Naheel exclaimed, following me out of the shallow water.

"You can't!" I exclaimed, feeling tears rising and a knot forming in my throat. I was already humiliated, and I didn't need to be crying now on top of it. "You're the _special_ one, I'm not!" I flung my hands, angry and upset. "You're the _waterbender_, I'm just average! I'm nobody!"

"Anahi," Naheel's voice softened. "You aren't average..."

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered, turning my back to him. "You're the one with the future. I'm the one who's going to be stuck in this tiny town for the rest of my life."

"We should go home," Naheel said quietly.

"You go," I said bitterly. "I want to be left alone."

"I think talking to Mom and Dad might really help - " He reached out, touching my arm, and I shook him off.

"Naheel!" I cried...as a stream of fire came from my hands, scorching the ground where my brother was standing only moments before.

My mouth fell open in complete shock, and my eyes widened, staring at the flame that still burned around my hand. I could feel the heat, but there was no searing pain, no burning of flesh. I stared at the fire in my hands, and slowly looked up at Naheel, my eyes wide in fear.

My brother backed up slowly, watching the flame with a face of pure terror. "Anahi," He breathed, and when opened my fist, the fire disappeared. "What...what have you done?"

"I'm sorry," I breathed, feeling the blood drain from my face. "I'm sorry, I don't know...I don't know how I _did_ that - "

"Anahi," Naheel shook his head in disbelief. "You're a _firebender_."


	3. Chapter 2

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I glanced around Naheel and I, checking to see if anyone had seen what I had done. I was a monster. I was one of _them_.

"What's wrong with me?" I breathed, staring at my brother in fear. "What do I do? I didn't mean to do it! It just happened!"

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Naheel asked, his voice rising. He stayed his distance away.

"Yes," I breathed. "I swear, I am not one of...of them. I don't know how this happened - "

"I believe you," My brother sighed, his voice still slightly shaking. "We need to tell Mom and Dad about this though. They can help you."

"But what if they report me!" I cried, tears of fear beginning to well up in my eyes. "Waterbending is fine, but firebending...that's treasonous! Oh, Naheel..."

"It's going to be okay," He extended his hand, reaching out for me. "You haven't committed treason. Come on, Anahi. We shouldn't be out here any longer."

Gingerly, I nodded, and we hurried back home, trying not to run. My whole body was shaking, and when my brother and I burst through the doors, I felt ready to be sick.

"Naheel, Anahi, what's wrong?" My mother stood immediately upon seeing us enter. "Anahi, why are you soaking wet?"

Without a word, I ran into my mother's arms, wrapping my arms around her neck and burying my face into her shoulder. I had never been more afraid in my life. "Mom," I murmured, pulling away, as my father approached me with a warm blanket and led my brother and I over to the fire. I shivered, but not from the cold.

"Anahi, what happened?" My mother looked from me to Naheel.

"What I'm going to tell you," I murmured, looking intently at my parents. "_Please_, don't get angry. Naheel and I were at the water's edge, just outside the village. He was trying to show me how to waterbend."

"Did you?" My father asked. "Is that why you're soaking wet?"

"No," I bowed my head. "I - I did something else. Something worse." I felt the tears coming again, but I didn't wipe them away.

"Mom, Dad," I murmured, my voice shaking. "Why can I _firebend_? How is that even possible?"

I looked up to see them exchange a glance, and my mother's face grow pale. "Anahi..." She murmured. "Don't be afraid. Your father and I are not surprised by what happened. We're just glad it was only the two of you."

I looked up and dried my eyes. "What do you mean?" My father gave a weary sigh, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Before we tell you this, know that your mother and I love you very much," He said gently. "We are your family, and we will _always_, be your family."

"What are you saying?" I breathed.

"A long time ago," My mother began, her voice calm and level. "When your father and I were newly married, a young woman came to us. She was very pregnant, and all alone, seeking refuge. Your father and I took her in, and she ended up having her baby with us. Her name was Kita, and she told us that her family had forced her into exile for having a baby out of wedlock. She was desperate, and after the baby was born, she begged us to keep her. She couldn't support the baby, and she was already very weak. Your father and I agreed, and Anahi...that baby was you."

"And you were such a blessing," My father added. "You were such a good child, and we have been so happy to be your parents - "

"Kita," I repeated numbly, my real mother's name strange on my lips. "What happened to her?"

"She had to leave," My mother said sadly. "Anahi, there was no way she could have taken care of you on her own. She was still very weak and sick. She begged us to take you in as our own. She said there was no hope for her in the Fire Nation anymore. So we took you in as our daughter."

I stared hard at my lap, unable to process this. My whole life was a lie. I was of the _Fire Nation. _"Do you know where she went?" I breathed.

"No," My father replied soberly. "Anahi, I'm sorry. I know this must be very hard."

"Who is my real father?" I asked. "Is he Fire Nation too?"

My parents exchanged a hard look, and my father swallowed sharply. "This is going to sound impossible to believe," He murmured, and looked over at my mother. "Sukah, will you go and get it?"

"What's _it_?" I asked, my stomach rolling. My mother didn't say anything, and left the room in silence. This was all too much.

"Anahi," My father continued. "Kita used to work in the palace of the Fire Nation's Royal Family. She had an affair, and got pregnant with you. Anahi...your father is Firelord Ozai."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No...no, that doesn't make any sense! That's impossible!"

"Ozai was very much in love with Kita," My father explained. "But because of Kita's low status, they could never marry. When Kita's family found out she was carrying a...bastard child, they banished her."

"Why couldn't she have stayed?" I demanded, tears welling up in my eyes. "Why didn't Ozai protect her?"

"Because he was engaged to be married," My mother replied, returning with a small wooden box in her arms. "He couldn't do anything about Kita, and she had no choice but to leave."

"None of this makes sense," I murmured, placing my head in my hands. "My father can't be the _Firelord..."_

"Kita gave us this," My mother opened the box and extending it to me. "Ozai had given it to her as a gift. She wanted you to have it when we told you, as proof."

I made myself look inside. A small dagger, wrapped in a finely adorned sheath wrapped in leather lay amongst a velvet cushion. The dagger was secured to a thin, golden chain, meant to be worn around the neck. I carefully took the box from my mother and unsheathed the dagger, examining the fire nation insignia on the head of the handle. Carefully, I put it back, and took the dagger, looping the chain over my neck and tucking it into my clothing, out of sight.

"I have to go," I breathed, shakily standing up.

"What do you mean?" Naheel, who had been silent this whole time finally looked up. "Anahi, you can't leave!"

"I can't stay here!" I exclaimed. "Not in the Water Tribe, Naheel! I can't control what I can do, and if someone sees me firebending, I could be arrested for treason!"

"Anahi, you're family," My mother said softly. "We will always look out for each other and protect each other."

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "I - I can't endanger you here. Now that I know what I am...I can't put you all at risk. If I were discovered, they would punish you all too."

"Where would you go?" Naheel asked, his eyes fully showcasing his pain.

"I have to go to the Fire Nation," I said firmly. "The Fire Nation is where I belong. I'll find a master who can teach me firebending, and - "

"This is your home," My mother pleaded. "Anahi, you belong with us."

I shook my head, running my hands down my face. "I love you all," I murmured. "And that's why I need to leave you. It's for your protection."

"Anahi, you're staying here," My father said firmly. "We'll - we'll work something out. But you're staying. You are safe with us."

I didn't believe him. That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, I stayed awake in my room and took everything that I could carry. I packed rolled up blankets and extra clothes in my satchel, and pulled on my thick, warm boots. My movements were shaking and quick, and several times, I caught myself crying. I had to be brave, even though everything I knew was falling apart.

Silent as the night, I stole into the pantry and took everything I could carry. Guilt filled my heart, and before I could bring myself to leave like a thief in the night, I seized a scrap of paper and took a pen to my thoughts.

_I'm sorry that I must leave you, but I cannot risk you being hurt by my condition. You have already risked so much just by showing me the love and acceptance that you have. I care deeply about you, and that is why I must leave. I'm sorry for taking the canoe, and for the food I took as well. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to some day forgive me. I only wish to protect you, and bring you honor._

_All my love,_

_Anahi_

I left it on the table, and left my home, hurrying out in the dead of the night and leaving the only village I had known by the silent strokes of a canoe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's so exciting to see all of the views from different parts of the world. Thank you for your support of this story, and I apologize for any errors concerning content of the Avatar universe. I do not own ATLA, or any of the characters. Enjoy, and it would mean so much if you left a review!**

* * *

><p>The sun had barely begun to show her face by the time my arms felt like lead from paddling so hard and I had to stop. It was barely dawn and I was exhausted, but I could no longer see the coast, much less my village.<p>

My plan was to follow the sun, using the path as a compass. I knew I had to get north, but the Fire Nation was a long ways to go by sea. I had to get to the Earth Kingdom first, and find a better ship to take me.

I rested for a little while, taking time to eat a little, and then curled up to nap on the bottom of the boat. I didn't want to think about the possibility that I was very lost, and totally alone on a tiny canoe in the middle of a great big ocean.

As I slept, I dreamt of my parents, my real parents. I saw shadows of a man and a woman, holding each other, comforted by each other's presence. Their forms were cast in a warm red light, and I heard hushed whispers, but couldn't place a conversation. But somehow I knew, these were my parents, Ozai and Kita, and I received a strange comfort in this, seeing my parents for the first time. But it was as if I were standing behind a screen, watching them, but not truly being there. I awoke feeling empty inside, and utterly lost.

I paddled more and more throughout the day, trying to ignore the ache in my arms that was only growing stronger. I had barely a concept of time, and as the sun began to hide away behind a blanket of clouds, my anxiety only increased. With every worrisome thought that entered my mind, I made myself push it away. I would get to land again, and I would soon, even though all this water made me uneasy. I was so small compared to the massive sea, and if the canoe were to capsize... I would be swallowed whole with no trace.

I sang old songs my mother had taught me to pass the long hours, Water Tribe melodies about the ice and cold. I still shivered inside my blue parka with the quiet gusts of wind that occasionally came, and wondered if I would ever feel warm again.

By mid-afternoon, it began to rain. At first, it was a light drizzle, tolerable if I put up my hood, but it only worsened, and it appeared that I was only paddling right into the heart of it. My heart sank, and I moaned aloud in desperation. Why had I taken a _canoe_? I had no cover whatsoever from the elements, and I was now exhausted _and_ freezing cold.

In my desperation, I even tried firebending again. I remembered the warmth of the flame around my fist, and tried clenching and unclenching, to no results. I thought of my family, and knew they had to have found my letter by now. I bowed my head, curling up in guilt, knowing if I died out here, I didn't have to spare them the shame of raising a fire bender.

I was out at sea for three more days. My emotions varied from cursing my own idiocy to deeply missing my family. Who was I to think I could _row_ my way to the Fire Nation? The sea was much larger than I thought it would be, and my food supplies were quickly dwindling. I had no chance of making it alone at sea. I never should have left home. At the very least, I had solid ground beneath my feet, and food always close by. Not this frightening, frigid nothingness that I knew would be my end.

I had begun to realize that I would die out here, the massive ocean making for my watery grave. I had never been before more blindly afraid.

On the fifth day, I caught sight of land. At first, I didn't believe my eyes; the flat stretch of land against the rocking ocean floor seemed impossible. But as I rowed nearer and nearer, I saw a faraway sand, and then a coastline of trees. Inspiration seized my weak, tired bones, and I paddled as quickly as I could manage.

I collapsed onto the shore, onto the gray, wet sand, and stared up at the cloudy, dark skies. The ground beneath me wasn't swaying and rocking, and the waves lapping up and then retreating around me did not threaten to drown me. I was still.

I gathered my strength and pulled the canoe out of the water and onto the beach, where I gathered my supplies up and took an inventory. I had no food, only blankets and a thin ration of fresh water left. I had made it to land, but at what cost? My lips were parched, my brain felt as if it were enshrouded in a cloud. Hunger ate away at my stomach, and I was shivering constantly from the cold that wouldn't leave me.

The beach offered little protection from the impending rain, and I overturned my tiny canoe and propped up one end with a large tree branch. I told myself that I would sleep for just a little while, and when I awoke, the first thing that I would do was find something to eat.

Under the shield of the canoe, I wrapped myself in all of my blankets, and slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke in a dreary haze to a blinding sun. Right away, I knew something was wrong. My weakened body felt like lead, and my skin felt hypersensitive and freezing cold. I drank the last of my water and wearily looked around, clutching a blanket around my shoulders. I couldn't die here, alone on this forsaken island. Not today.

Gathering scraps of wood from the thicket of trees bordering the shore, I tried to set up a fire on the beach. I had no matches, no flint or stone, and I resolved that I had to learn how to conjure a flame on my own. I had to try.

I opened my palm slowly, keeping my hand stiff with tension and gently blew against my palm. To my surprise, a smattering of sparks emerged, floating in the air before disintegrating. My eyes widened in shock, and I tried it again, carefully adjusting my breath to balance the amount of sparks produced. If I breathed too hard, the flame would go out, but if I were too soft, the flame wouldn't ignite at all. After many careful tries, I was able to get my tiny fire to light, a thin trail of smoke rising against the grey skies.

I moved my canoe over towards the fire and tried to shelter myself as best as I could, using the heat from my tiny fire to keep me warm. And as sick and weary as I felt, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for making this fire all by myself. How long I could last like this though, I didn't know. I stared out at the empty ocean, and thought about how far I was from home.

Before the afternoon slipped into night, I spotted a shadow along the horizon, a dark, solid against the placid waves. I stood up, trying to get a better look, and then my heart went cold. I had only seen one once in my entire life, and I had been very young. Fear settled in and took stronghold in my heart. A Fire Nation warship…

To my dismay, I saw that it was nearing closer and closer into view. The sleek, steely black body with the tall smokestack looming high above and the sharp hook at the bow symbolized everything that my people loathed and feared. My first instinct was to run, but a new thought came to me. I was of the Fire Nation, as they were. I had nothing to fear, for the enemy's blood ran in my veins too.

I wrapped the blankets more tightly around myself and tried to calm the fear in my heart. All I had to do was prove to them I was a firebender, and I surely would not be harmed, right? I sat down, trying to stay calm, as the massive ship stopped about twenty yards from shore. "You have nothing to be afraid of," I muttered to myself, watching the hook of the ship open and begin to slightly lower, allowing for a smaller vessel to depart and head straight for the shore.

Without thinking, my hand went to Ozai's dagger, hidden beneath my clothes. I passed the sheathed blade between my fingers nervously, hoping beyond all hope that today would not be the day I died. I saw a small rowboat filled with three soldiers slowly moving towards me, and I let go of the dagger, taking care to leave it concealed.

"Who are you?" A commanding male's voice rang out. "What are you doing on this island?"

"My name is Anahi!" I called back, my voice sounding ragged and hoarse. "I came here on my canoe."

"A member of the Water Tribe…" The rowboat landed on the beach, and the three soldiers stepped out. They seemed to tower over me in their full military uniform, and with the haunting, white masks on, I felt as if I were staring into the faces of demons. I tried to stay calm.

"I'm not Water Tribe," I tried, looking down at my blue and grey clothing. "I know it looks it, but I'm not of the Water Tribe. I'm a firebender."

"A firebender," One of the soldiers scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Don't try and pretend, little girl," Another added. "I know who you are. A trespasser, a runaway. And you have the gall to pretend you are one of us!" The rest laughed, and I felt my blood boil.

"Do not mock me!" I stood up and shouted, but too quickly. My head spun, and my stomach gave a sharp ache and I collapsed against the wet sand. Quickly, I felt strong arms wrap around my body, pulling me up, and dragging me into the rowboat.

"You're coming with us," One of the soldiers sneered. "You can answer to Captain Song." The rest chuckled maliciously, and I turned and looked back at my canoe, my supplies, and my miniscule fire in despair. What was going to become of me now? Was I now a prisoner of the nation I belonged in?


	5. Chapter 4

**Huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and reviewing! I am so appreciative of your support! Here's Chapter Four!**

After we were intercepted by the warship, I was roughly dragged aboard by the soldiers and brought above deck. I was too weak to put up any sort of fight, and I tried my best merely to keep up with their fast strides. My heart filled with fear as I saw more and more soldiers aboard the ship, all watching me.

I was thrown to the ground and an order was given for me to stay where I was. I struggled to hold myself up by my arms, but would not disgrace myself by collapsing and lying on my belly before the Captain of this ship. My breaths were ragged and sharp, and I feared the wrath of Captain Song.

As children, we were told stories of the Fire Nation's evil ways. Sitting around a fire, the elders would tell us of how they brutally tortured their prisoners, or forced them into slave labor until they died of exhaustion. The Fire Nation was ruthless, greedy, and would stop at nothing to reach their goal of world domination. And even though by blood I belonged to them, this fact alone did nothing to stop the fear from settling in my heart.

I heard footsteps and raised my head to meet the eyes of the man who would decide my fate. Above me, the Captain looked down over me, one of the view men not wearing a mask. His hair was pulled back in a topknot and he was finely dressed in robes of black, red, and gold. He was younger than I expected him to be, and I swallowed nervously.

"My name is Captain Song Etka," He introduced himself in a commandeering voice. His presence exuded strength, and I tried not to show my intimidation. "And I am the head of this ship. Who are you?"

"She calls herself Anahi, sir," One of the soldiers interjected. "She had the audacity to claim she was a firebender - "

"I asked _her_, not you!" Captain Song exclaimed sharply, and the soldier fell silent, bowing his head.

"He speaks the truth," I murmured, trying to keep my voice calm. "My name is Anahi, but I _am_ a firebender. I am who I say I am."

"You are dressed as a member of the Water Tribe," The Captain said curiously. "How do you expect me to believe that you can firebend?"

"Well, I'm not very good yet," I explained, realizing how futile my words sounded. "I needed to go to the Fire Nation to find someone who could teach me."

"Show me," He said, speaking the words that I dreaded hearing, and I slowly stood, shaking slightly.

I took a deep breath in and tensed my hands, unable to stop their wavering. Slowly I unfurled my fist, and practiced breathing out, sending a flurry of sparks out of my palm. I looked expectantly up to Captain Song, praying that this was enough. The rest of the soldiers began to laugh, and I felt my blood boil.

"That's all?" One called, and I pleaded to Captain Song.

"I _can _firebend, but this is why I need a teacher!" I exclaimed, getting desperate. "Captain, please, I mean no harm. I just want to get to the Fire Nation in peace. I _am_ one of you!"

The Captain was staring hard at me, his expression unreadable, as the rest of the soldiers continued to laugh and mock me. "My two year old son can do that!" One sneered. "You are hardly a bender!"

"Stop it!" I cried, spinning around in anger. Without meaning to, a massive arc of fire emerged from my fingertips, soaring around the soldiers, who only blocked it in just enough time to spare themselves from serious burns. I collapsed onto my knees, my energy gone, and looked back up to Captain Song.

"I meant no treason," I begged, my voice wavering. "I can't control it yet. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, I promise!"

The Captain raised his hand, and I fell silent. "Anahi," He said firmly. "How long have you been on that island?"

"I left the Water Tribe a week ago," I breathed. "And I spent a day and a night alone on the island."

"Take her below deck," He ordered, and two soldiers seized my arms. My eyes widened in shock and fear, and I struggled to stand.

"Captain - "

"Bring her to one of the empty lieutenant's quarters and see to it that she is given something to eat and drink," Captain Song added, and my mouth dropped in shock. He turned and looked directly at me. "Once you rest for a while, we will have a talk."

"Yes, sir," I breathed, sighing in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"And there is no need to drag her," He added, a trace of a smirk on his face. "Anahi is weak, she won't hurt you."

"Yes, sir," The soldiers said, a little more meekly, offering me their arms instead, and helping me carefully below deck. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I wasn't going to die, and the Captain of this ship was now treating me as a guest! Was it my firebending that had impressed him?

"This way, miss," The soldiers said, directing me into a small windowless cabin. With a flick of his hand, the candles inside half a dozen lanterns on the wall ignited, casting the room in a warm, red glow. A warm-looking bed was tucked away in the corner, stocked fully with blankets and pillows, and I needed no further invitation to climb right in.

The soldiers left without another word, and shut my door, and it was barely much longer before I fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed of Ozai and Kita again. Fevered moments passed throughout my mind as I struggled through the haze of reality and sleep. Figures and shadows merged together, and distorted dream-like memories of the parents I had never seen filled my mind. My family was present too, and several times, I thought I awoke, and saw Naheel in the chamber with me, or my mother and father.

Several times, I saw Naheel sitting beside me in bed, gently feeding me by spoon. "Naheel," I would beg to him, my voice raw and hoarse. "Take me home."

My brother laid the back of his hand over my forehead, and then placed a cold, wet cloth over my forehead. "You're burning up," He said softly. "Try and sleep."

"Naheel," I muttered weakly, struggling to keep my eyes open. "Why are you wearing a Fire Nation uniform?"

When I awoke again, I realized Naheel had never been in my room, nor had my family been here. Instead, to my utmost shock, Song Etka was sitting beside my bed, a bowl of soup beside him on a small table.

"Captain?" I breathed, and he turned his glance over to me and reached out, touching my forehead.

"Your fever seems to have broken," He replied. "You were out for several days."

"Days?" I repeated, struggling to push myself up. Etka stood and reached over.

"May I?" He asked, and I nodded gingerly. Captain Song reached underneath my back and helped me to sit up, tucking a stack of pillows behind me to prop me up.

"We've docked in the city of Rongyu for a little while," The Captain said. "And I've taken the liberty of providing for fresh clothes for you. In a little while, I'll have a hot bath sent up."

"Thank you, Captain," I bowed my head gratefully. "You are very generous."

"What I am so interested in knowing, is what a rogue Firebender was doing in Water Tribe territory," Captain Song mused, standing up and beginning a slow, methodical pace around the small room. "And one who barely has any control over her abilities, at that."

I froze, and felt the dagger burn around my neck. How was I supposed to tell the Captain that I was the bastard child of Fire Lord Ozai? I had no excuse that I could make to spare myself.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would prefer not to speak of it, sir," I murmured, bowing my head. "It is of a personal nature."

The Captain was watching me skeptically, and I knew that this wasn't enough for him. Struggling to hold my composure, I kept my gaze firmly locked on his eyes. "Very well," He said cordially. "Then _I _shall not press it. Be warned that others might. Good day, Anahi. I shall send for hot water to be brought down to you." He bowed politely and turned to leave, but I called after him.

"Captain," I asked, and he paused in the doorway. "Am I free to leave this room?"

"Of course," He replied smoothly. "The entire ship is at your disposal."

"A - and another thing, sir," I stammered, feeling my face grow hot. "I haven't thanked you, for taking care of me. You saved my life, sir. I would have died on that island."

"I would not have allowed someone of my own Nation to suffer as you were," Captain Song replied, lowering his gaze. "You were weak, and delirious with fever. It would have been cruel to leave you to die. I am a man of honor."

"I can see that, sir," I said softly.

"Summon me if the need arises, Anahi," He said, before quitting the room, and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_It would have been cruel to leave you to die. _Was my perception of the Fire Nation wrong? Captain Song had given me a chance, fed me, housed me, and nursed me back to health himself. Did he really care about a lost, penniless, and close to death firebender, or did he only say those things because I was of the Fire Nation as well?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! Thank you so much for getting this far ~ I'm having a really fun time writing this, and I hope you're enjoying reading it. As a side note, Rongyu is a fictional city of my creation in the Earth Kingdom. I don't believe it appears in the Avatar series, but if it does, please correct me. As always, your follows, favorites, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)**

As the Captain had promised, a large basin full of water was brought down to me and set on the center of the floor by two soldiers, along with a large basket full of many different soaps and perfumes. They each paused before the tub and in turn, shot two strikes of fire into the water, creating a steamy warm bath. I was immensely grateful, and as soon as they were gone, peeled off my grimy clothing and settled into the warm water.

I struggled to remember the last time that I had been warm like this. Baths in the Water Tribe were almost always done with cold water, and lying in a tub like this was considered a luxury. Song Etka was being incredibly generous to me, and when I saw the many different soaps and perfumes I realized that he must be a wealthy man. I washed my hair with shampoo that my family never would have been able to afford, and scrubbed the grime and remnants of my sickness off of my bare skin with a different bar. To top it all off, and because I was now feeling extravagant, I rubbed down my body with a vanilla-scented lotion. If I stayed here, was everything going to be like this?

When my fingertips and toes began to prune, I reluctantly got out of the bath, and looked over the clothing that the Captain had gotten for me. My eyes widened in shock. How different were these light, small clothes of red, yellow, and black than the heavy, fur-lined parkas that I was used too! Here there were tops that fully bared one's midriff, and skirts so short and flimsy I thought one could scarcely move in them without revealing themselves. Maybe it was because I had been brought up in a culture of modesty, but I was embarrassed just looking at them.

I chose the most conservative, taking a long grey dress that went all the way to the floor and paired it with a scarlet tunic to go over. I belted it at the waist, and fussed with the puffy sleeves that stopped just before my forearms. It was so different, so much more elegant, than what I was used to. During this whole time, I hadn't taken off the dagger, and there I resolved that it would always stay around my neck.

With that, I pulled on my boots and left my cabin to explore the ship. The soldiers now paid me no mind, and I imagined that this was all because of their respect for Song Etka. I was left alone to explore the innards of the warship, and my curiosity overcame me as I passed from room to room, eventually making my way to the helm and stumbling across the Captain himself, deep in conversation with several other soldiers. Etka looked up upon my arrival, and a reserved smile crept across his face.

"Excuse me," He said to his men, and left their company to meet me. "Are you feeling better, Anahi?" He asked, striding up beside me.

"I am, sir," I replied, looking down at my clothes. "You were very generous to provide me with so much. I am much indebted to you."

"Well, it's time you started looking like a firebender, isn't it?" The Captain smiled, and I did too, finding myself beginning to relax in his presence. I had to remind myself that I barely knew this man, and had no idea if I could trust him. I walked with him up to the deck of the ship, and the fresh air felt wonderful in my lungs. The city of Rongyu lay before us, and forgetting my manners for a second, I ran over to the side of the ship, peering over to look at the sprawling Earth Kingdom city lying before us. There were no signs of snow or ice, and the sun actually felt warm against my face. The light wind lifted my spirits and a relaxed smile spread over my face.

"We'll stay here another day, just to make sure that you've recovered well," Captain Song said, joining me at the railing. "And then set due course for the Fire Nation." The Captain paused, and then turned to look at me. "Anahi, what will you do when we arrive? Where are you going to find a teacher?"

"I - I was just going to look," I said, realizing how flimsy my plan was. "I thought maybe I could find someone who would be willing, sir."

"In the Fire Nation, children begin their training very young, sometimes as young as toddlers," Song Etka explained, watching me carefully. "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," I replied, and seeing the look on his face, added with some embarrassment. "And a half."

"And how long have you been firebending?"

"I - I just found out that I could, sir," I muttered. "It was scarcely over a week ago."

"That's strange," The Captain mused. "Most firebenders know their skill as children." He strode alongside of the deck as he spoke, but I didn't follow him. "Would you like me to teach you some moves?"

My face lit up with excitement, and I quickly recovered. "It would be an honor, sir," I answered, feeling flushed.

"You first need to know how to conjure a flame," He said, approaching me again, and reaching out, taking my hand in his. "No more blowing sparks." The Captain grinned, and I realized that I was holding my breath.

"Turn your wrist slowly, like this," He said quietly, moving my hand for me. "And open your palm up at the moment you want the flame. Focus your energy to that spot." Song Etka released my hand and with an effortless flick of his wrist, conjured a palm-sized flame. "Like this."

Slowly, I rotated my wrist, concentrating hard, and emulated his movements. To my astonishment, a small, orange flame flickered in my palm before being snuffed out by a gust of wind.

"That's good!" The Captain exclaimed, and I smiled. "Try to think of the fire as a part of your body. It should eventually feel natural. Do it again."

This time, I worked both hands, rotating my wrists simultaneously and focusing all of my energy all the way through my fingertips. The same effect happened, two small flames in each palm that quickly fizzled out. I grit my teeth in frustration, annoyed.

"Don't give up," Etka said quietly. "Sometimes it takes a while to master something."

"But I can do better than this!" I exclaimed out of frustration, and quickly caught myself. "You saw me, sir. I _can_ do more, I just - "

"Don't let your emotion drive your bending," Etka warned. "I saw you, Anahi. When my men were mocking you, you became angry. Your anger caused you to bend with that strength. Bending out of emotion is difficult to control. You can hurt yourself or someone else that way." Etka swallowed, not meeting my eyes. I remembered Naheel trying to show me how to water bend by the ocean, and his careful patience in teaching me. I had gotten angry then too, and nearly hurt him.

I turned away from Etka, and cast my eyes down at the city of Rongyu below. My mind went to my family, and wondered what sort of pain they had to be going through. What was Naheel thinking? That I was dangerous, that I had nearly killed him, that I was no longer his sister? All these things were true. Did my brother hate me?

"Anahi," Etka said, more softly now.

"If it's alright with you, sir," I swallowed. "I'd like to stop there for today." The captain seemed surprised, but composed himself, bowing down his head in consent.

"Of course," He agreed. "Anahi, will I be expecting you for dinner this evening?" I looked at the Captain in surprise, astonished that he would want to dine with me.

"If you so want it, sir," I replied, my stomach turning over. "I shall be there."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello ~ Thank you all so much for continuing to read! This story is almost at 300 views and I'm so excited! Thank you for all of your support : D**

As evening fell, I found myself striding up and down the deck of the ship, trying to bring the fire back to my hands again and thinking about dinner with the Captain. Why was he taking such an interest in me? And why on earth would he want to have dinner with a runaway Firebender from the Water Tribe?

I was terrified of slipping up, revealing something about Firelord Ozai that would get me into trouble. There was no doubt that Song Etka was trying to get more information about me, and I slowly and carefully rationalized what was safe to say to him and what wasn't. My story had to be believable, and my alibi airtight.

As the day blended into evening, I had other things running through my mind, Etka's invitation to dinner being number one. Was it formal or informal, were we dining off of the ship or on it? Would it be only us eating together or in a group?

I returned to my quarters, and mulled over changing my clothing. A long dress and a tunic hardly seemed appropriate to wear if the dinner happened to be a formal occasion, and since the Captain _had_ invited me, it only seemed right to wear something nicer. I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair. Back at home, meals like this were rarely held on a regular basis. The only time I ever remembered having to dress up was when my Uncle Nakko got married, but it wasn't nearly as fancy as the clothing I had spread out before me.

What would my family think of me, dressing like a princess and dining with naval officers? I remembered Naheel ranting about the Fire Nation, calling them greedy bastards who only pursued their own self-gain. What would he think of me living amongst the enemy? I was a traitor to him and my whole family. With that in my heart, the last thing that I wanted to do was meet the Captain for dinner, but I had made a promise.

I reluctantly chose a sleeveless fur-lined overcoat in a deep red, and pulled it over my grey dress. It was nicer than just a tunic, I thought, as I carefully tucked the dagger under my clothes, and went to the helm to find the Captain.

"Anahi," I heard him call, and turned to see the Captain striding down the corridor of the ship. He was dressed in finer clothes too, robes of deep red and black that matched my clothes. I didn't feel as self-conscious as I had before, and smoothed my dress out. We bowed to each other, and Song Etka smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and I strode alongside him down the corridors of the ship. "I've made reservations at the Rongyu Pearl."

"Reservations, sir?" I repeated in surprise, and the Captain chuckled. "You didn't think that I would invite you to dinner on the ship, would you?" He asked, and I looked down to hide the flush in my cheeks. We departed the ship and began to stroll on foot through the streets. The sky had begun to blend from blue to black as the sun sank deep into the sky, and people had begun to light up the lanterns and windows on their shops and houses.

"It's not far," The Captain explained. "I thought that a walk would be pleasant."

"It is, sir," I said politely, looking around at the people around us. I caught the eye of a couple of small children who were playing in the street, and I saw a little girl's face instantly change from happiness to fear. She turned quickly to her older sister, and they quickly took their things and ran off. I watched them go, my heart heavy and uneasy. I hadn't done a single thing to her, and still she had been afraid.

With a jolt, I realized it was because of the clothes. I was dressed as a member of the Fire Nation, walking down the streets of Rongyu with the Captain of a Fire Nation warship. The little girl had every right to be afraid - the Fire Nation had invaded her city.

"This way," Etka touched my arm, and I was jolted from my thoughts. My glance went to his hand on my arm, and he quickly pulled it away, smoothly transitioning his touch to gesture towards the door. I nodded, and went inside before the Captain, where a host hastily hurried to greet us, bowing so low that I could see the hair thinning on the top of his skull.

"Welcome, sir and lady," He said, keeping his head bowed when he spoke to us. He never looked either of us in the eye, and it was making me uncomfortable. He was treating me like someone I was not. "Right this way."

I followed him, Etka behind me, to a private room, away from the rest of the customers. The host slid open a door to a room lit by a plethora of red lanterns, and told us our waitress would be with us in just a moment.

Slowly, I walked into the room, staring at the fine paintings on the walls, and the ornate table already set for us. "Sir, this is too much," I turned back around, to see the Captain taking a seat on a mat at the head of the table. Just then, our waitress, a tiny young woman in a dress that looked a little too big on her hurried in with water, and I took my seat across from the Captain.

"I'll have the white mountain sake," The Captain said, and the waitress turned to me, keeping her head bent and her eyes down.

"And for you, miss?" She asked, her voice timid and shy. I felt guilty, as she was most likely afraid of us as well.

"I'd just like tea, please," I said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. She bowed and hurried off, shutting the door behind her. I was alone with Etka, and I looked across the table at him. We really weren't that far apart, and the soft lighting and elegant setting made for a surprisingly intimate experience.

"This is certainly very generous of you, sir," I smiled coyly.

"You are my guest," Etka leaned back, placing both hands on his cross legged knees. "It would disgrace my name if I were to have left you to die on that island. Consider it my honor."

"Forgive me, sir," I said, lowering my eyes. "I just...I have no way of returning your generosity."

"Return the favor in telling me something," He grinned, and my eyes widened.

"I thought that you told me that you wouldn't ask any further on my past, sir," I replied coolly.

"I can't help but be curious, Anahi," He smiled, as the waitress returned with our drinks. Etka's attention only frayed from me for a moment as he placed an order for roast duck for the both of us. After the waitress had hurriedly left to put in our meal, Etka turned back to me.

"Put yourself in my position," He said, taking a swig. "You're on patrol when you see a fire coming from a known uninhabited island. You send a scouting party out, who brings back a young woman from the water tribe, who claims to be a Firebender. And _in spite_ of being extremely malnourished and sick, manages to near flawlessly execute an arch throw maneuver before falling very ill for several days. Tell me truthfully, Anahi, wouldn't you be the slightest bit curious?"

"I suppose I would, sir," I hid my face behind a sip of tea. "But how can I fairly confess to you, whom I know next to nothing about? Does that seem fair?" I was shocked at my boldness, but in spite of how warm my cheeks were, I wasn't about to take back my words.

Etka was watching me with a bemused expression. "Fair enough," He said slowly, watching me carefully. "I'll go first. My name is Song Etka, and I've been the captain of my ship for three years. I've lived in the Fire Nation my whole life, and ever since I was a boy, I've been involved in the military. My parents were born naval officers, and I've followed in their footsteps. Now, Anahi, are we on equal ground?" Judging by the smirk on his face, I decided that Etka wasn't angry with me, if only a little surprised.

"We are, sir," I agreed, bracing myself. I prayed that this would be convincing enough. "Alright. I was raised in the Water Tribe my whole life, and up until recently, I believed that I had no bending ability. I realized that I was a Firebender on accident; I got angry, and the next thing I knew, I had blasted fire from my hand." I gave a dry chuckle and realized that Etka was watching me intently. "I realized that I didn't belong in the Water Tribe, and I had to find a way to get to the Fire Nation on my own. So I ran away from home and took my family's canoe. I rowed for days, and the next thing I knew, I was being taken in by your warship, captain."

Etka was silent for a moment, and my heart was pounding against my chest. This needed to be good enough for him. "You're fascinating, Anahi," He finally spoke. "Your story seems incredulous, but you have all the evidence in which to back it up with." I gave a thin smile, and the doors opened to our waitress, our host, and who appeared to be the chef of the restaurant. The host was carrying the roast duck, and the waitress a massive array of side dishes, which were laid fashionably around the table.

"Captain Song," The chef bowed low before Etka, and then to me. "And his most honored guest. It is my sincerest hope that everything is to your satisfaction. I humbly ask that if anything is not, you notify Makya as soon as possible, and we will do our best to rectify things." I noticed his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, and like everyone else in this establishment, he did not look us in the eye.

"Thank you," The Captain said, and I noticed the waitress set down two extra glasses of sake before him. Captain Song took one and slowly drank.

"Everything looks wonderful," I said earnestly, trying to meet his eye and convey my sincerity.

"My humble thanks," The chef said, and all three bowed before leaving and closing the door behind them. My heart felt heavy, and I stared at the immense amounts of food, way more than what we had ordered. The staff of the Rongyu Pearl were doing everything they could to please us, because they were terrified of the consequences would be if they failed.

To be polite, I tasted the food, which was all delicious, but I felt so guilty eating it. My heart was too heavy, and I couldn't stomach any more. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Etka spoke, his voice quiet. "Anahi, you're not eating," He said softly. "Do you not like it? I'll send it back."

"Everyone I've seen looks terrified of us, sir," I suddenly confessed, meeting Etka's eyes from across the table. When he gave nothing but a passive gaze back, I continued, more frustrated. "The host, the waitress, even the people on the street... I feel so ashamed, sir. They're all terrified of us."

"They have reason to be," He said soberly. "The Fire Nation has occupied Rongyu for several months now - "

"But don't you think..." I blurted out, before stopping myself.

"Do I think it's wrong?" Etka looked at me with such a piercing gaze that it made my blood freeze. "Is that what you're asking?" I bowed my head, regretting my outburst. Did he think I was treasonous against the Fire Nation? Would I no longer be in his good graces?

"Then yes," He murmured quietly, and I looked up in shock. Etka was now staring hard at the grain of the table. "The brutality I have seen was not what I anticipated upon joining the navy. The way that they made things out to be... I never thought that I would have to become the man who I am now." I was stunned. This was not in the slightest what I had expected from him. "Is there any honor in razing a village to the ground, Anahi? Is there any honor in orphaning a child?" He looked up at me and I saw a pain in his eyes that I hadn't expected. My heart softened, just a little. "They tell the recruits that what we do is for the greater good of the Fire Nation, that our actions will glorify ourselves and our country." Etka sighed and exhaled through his nose. "My only defense is that _maybe_, someday, through this, there can be some sort of peace."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Thank you for reading and for all of your support! It's very encouraging :) I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter but I should have the next one out soon. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, after the Captain and I had left the Rongyu Pearl and boarded the ship again, to set direct course for the Fire Nation, I still couldn't erase his words from my mind. I lay in my quarters, staring up at the steel gray ceiling and listened to him over and over again. <em>"Is there any honor in razing a village to the ground, Anahi?" <em>He had asked me with a surprising pain in his eyes "_Is there any honor in orphaning a child?"_

Whatever my initial impression of the Captain was, it wasn't _that_, and my beliefs instilled in me as a child of what firebenders were like were flawed as well. Etka's emotion, his remorse... I had been taught that a Firebender had no heart. How quickly my world was crumbling around me...

That night, I slept with a heavy heart, and did not dream of anything.

The next morning, breakfast was brought to my quarters, and I was told that we had begun our journey to the Fire Nation. I was worried. The Captain's hospitality could only go so far, and then I would be on my own. The thought of finding a place to live, food, clothing, nonetheless a teacher... I rationalized that I could be able to sell some of the soaps and perfumes the Captain had given me to feed myself for a few days, but after that, then what? I didn't want to think about it, and made myself put the thoughts of our arrival in the back of my mind.

I ate alone, worried about seeking out Etka again, and practiced conjuring fire in my hands in my room. I was improving, and nearly every time that I attempted it, I was able to bring back the fire in my hands. Each time was more and more satisfying, and the novelty of firebending never wore off on me. I always made sure that I was alone when I practiced, going off into quiet corridors to practice my stances, and even on the deck of the ship a few times, when I was certain that I was alone.

Slowly, I had begun to see the fire as not something that marked me as volatile, as a danger, but as a part of my identity. The strength and power that flowed through me every time that I bent was invigorating. I had existed for seventeen and a half years, but now, through firebending I felt like I was truly _living_.

One day, I was out on the deck of the ship, which had become my favorite spot. The fresh ocean air lifted my spirits, and I moved around, shifting stances and playing with the fire, making it arch over my head and around my body. A few soldiers stood guard, but I paid them no mind, moving freely around the flat empty space and trying to send fire out from my fingertips.

I took a deep breath, and pushed out, lunging forward, but the fire in my hands merely extinguished itself. I sighed, frustrated, and heard footsteps approaching. "You've greatly improved, Anahi." I turned and saw the Captain approaching, back in military uniform and smiling proudly at me. I was taken off guard, and felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Had he been watching me? How long had he been? "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, stopping and formally bowing to him the way I had seen the soldiers do, with my fist pressed against a flat palm.

"We'll be arriving in the Fire Nation within a day," He said, his gaze going beyond me to the open sea. "Anahi, where will you go?" He asked, going over to the railing and clasping his hands over the edge. I joined him.

"What is the name of the port where we will be landing?" I asked.

"We'll be stopping in the Capital city," Etka replied.

"Then I will go there to find a teacher," I answered, fully aware that my response was pathetic. Captain Song turned to look at me, his lips tightly drawn.

"I worry about you, Anahi," He said, and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Worry? _"You don't know our customs, our laws. The Fire Nation is very different from the Water Tribe."

"I'm sure that I will be able to adapt, sir," I said quietly, looking away. Etka sighed.

"I know that we've only just met," He began, and I turned back to face him in surprise. "And I apologize if I am being too forward. But, Anahi, you have nowhere to go. You don't know anyone, you have no place to stay - "

"Sir, I - " I interjected, but Etka interrupted me.

"Let me be your teacher," He said in a rush, and I stared at him in shock.

"Wh - What?"

"I have a house in the Capitol where you can stay," He added convincingly. "And I've been firebending my whole life. I can teach you."

I was astonished, and I stared at the Captain in disbelief. "Sir, this is going far beyond basic hospitality," I stammered. "I have no means in which to repay you."

"Anahi," Etka moved closer to me, looking me directly in the eyes. He lowered his voice as he spoke, and his sincerity ensnared me. "I don't care about that. Believe me when I say this: your ability to firebend is incredible. For someone who has barely known her ability, you have shown immense prowess."

"Sir, I don't understand how you could judge that - "

"I'm not flattering you," The Captain said, shaking his head. "Even in its early stages, your firebending is some of the best I've seen. Anahi, you hold great power. It would be my honor to teach you."

I was floored by his words, and looked away, off the side of the deck at the rolling waves. I could feel the Captain's eyes on me, and I swallowed. Etka was my only connection in the Fire Nation, and he had given me no reason not to trust him. And without Etka, I had no place to go. He had essentially guaranteed me safety.

I turned back to the Captain and bowed my head. "It would be an honor to learn from you, sir."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay, Fanfiction was down for a couple days and I was unhappy with how this chapter was moving along so I had to edit it a lot. I'm still not thrilled with the end of this chapter, but the next chapter should be coming really soon, and should be more interesting. Thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

><p>When I awoke the following day, I realized that the ship was no longer moving. With a jolt, I knew that we had reached the Fire Nation, and I quickly got up and got dressed, hurrying out towards the deck. Soldiers were moving busily up and down the ship, and I looked for the first time at my new home.<p>

The sun was warm and bright on my skin, and the temperature so warm that I rolled up my sleeves. I saw lividly green grass, matched by a crystalline blue sea and sky. The bustling, pulsing city sprawled out before me, and I took a deep breath. _This_ was where I belonged now. _This_ was my home.

I pushed away thoughts of my parents and Naheel, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It was better for them that I was here, I told myself. They were safe because I was here. I closed my eyes, feeling something welling in my throat, and turned away from the deck and hurried back to my chambers, quickly packing my few belongings in my bag and seeking out the Captain at the helm.

"Are you ready?" He asked, approaching me with a smile.

"Yes, sir," I replied, trying to calm down my nerves. I departed with him from the ship, and looked around in wonder at the city around me.

"We'll take a carriage," The Captain said, as we stopped before an open-windowed wagon. "I thought that you might like to see the city."

"There's so many people," I breathed, immediately looking out the side after we climbed in. Rongyu had seemed enormous to me, but the Capital City dwarfed that. Men, women, and children alike crowded the streets, dressed in many shades of red, black, and white. Quickly, I realized that I was sticking out of place, and looked down at my long dress in worry. Nearly all of the women here wore much less clothing than I was, and the modesty that I had become accustomed too seemed not to be an issue here. The midriff- baring tops and loose, open skirts Etka had gotten for me were commonplace, and with the hot sun and warm climate, it wasn't difficult to see why.

"Your village must have been pretty small, huh?" Etka asked, as we ascended a hill. All of the shops here, the smells of food and spices, it was overwhelming.

"Barely a fraction of this," I shook my head. "This is incredible, sir."

"Here we are," Etka said, grabbing the driver's attention before a gated house, surrounded by many like it. He got out of the carriage to pay the driver and I followed. We were in a more quiet part of the city, and it was obvious that Etka had quite a bit of money. "This way," He ushered me through the gate, and inside the single-storied, wooden house.

The Captain's home was built around a large courtyard in the middle in a U-shaped fashion. There were doors on the outside to each room, and an overhanging roof to protect from rain as the occupant went from room to room. A pond full of brightly colored fish lay in the corner closest to the house itself, and the center of the courtyard was paved all in stone, with grass bordering the sides. The back end opened up to a large open area, and was bordered by a stone wall for privacy. It was beautiful, and I knew the Captain had to be considerably wealthy to afford this.

We took off our shoes in the entry room, and Etka took me around for the tour. "My room is here," He pointed, and then extended his arm directly across the courtyard. "And you will stay there. The kitchen is this way, the bathrooms here, and the living space is all along this back wall."

"It's lovely, sir," I murmured and turned to him, bowing politely. "Thank you."

"I'll go and prepare something for lunch," He replied with a smile. "You can get settled in, and then expect to start training this afternoon. You still have a lot to learn."

"Yes, sir," I replied, crossing the courtyard to my own room, and slowly setting down my bag. My quarters were at least twice the size of my room on the warship, with plenty of moving space. The bed was large enough for three, and shaded windows let in a soft, yellow light. A washbasin sat on a bureau in the corner, and I peeled off my dress, which had already clung to my body in this heat. Splashing my face with water, I reluctantly looked through my pack and took out a sheer, pale red blouse and a solid wrap which I tied across my chest. I was able to tuck the dagger underneath the wrap, concealing it, but the gold chain was still visible. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to risk leaving the dagger around for the Captain to find.

I put on a matching long red skirt, which hugged my hips but flowed easily around my legs, making for easy movement. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking so different from who I thought that I was. My bared stomach pudged a little over the edge of the skirt, and self-consciously, I tightened the muscles in my abdomen and pulled the skirt up higher.

Leisurely, I walked out of my room and strolled over to the pond, sitting beside the bank and watching the Koi fish swim around. I was brought back to the thousands of times on our family boat, fishing in the freezing water. Where were they now? Had my father and brother returned to the sea, pulling in the day's haul without me? I was filled with loneliness, and I wished that it were in any way possible for me to see my family again.

"Lunch is ready!" I heard Etka call from the kitchen and I stood up, forcing myself to abandon my thoughts. I walked across the sunny courtyard over to the kitchen, and smelled something delicious. I found the Captain in the kitchen, extinguishing the fire from a stove with his hands and my eyes went to a tray on the table, complete with two plates of still-steaming dumplings. "I thought we could eat outside," He said, standing up straight. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me, and he quickly recovered, bowing his head and then averting his eyes to the lunch he had made. I felt my cheeks glow pink.

"That sounds nice, sir," I said, and the Captain picked up the tray and followed me outside. We sat on the grass next to the koi pond, and I tucked my legs underneath my skirt. "This looks delicious."

"Usually I have a housekeeper who comes in and cleans and cooks and such," Etka explained, passing me a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "But she's left for the day." I waited until he began to eat before taking my first bite, and my eyes widened as a flurry of spices and heat filled my mouth. The steady diet from the sea wasn't nearly as flavorful as this single dumpling was!

"Is it alright?" I realized the Captain was watching me in apprehension.

"Its delicious, sir," I grinned, reaching for another. "They don't cook like this in the Water Tribe."

"I'm glad," Etka replied with a smile. We made light conversation during lunch, and I realized how relaxed I was. The gentle heat of the sun radiating on my skin and the delicious food put me at ease, and with the Captain, I forgot my worries. After we had both finished, the Captain stood up and set his plate on the ground. "We can clear those later," He explained. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir," I stood, abandoning my plate beside his and eagerly adopting a fighting stance. The Captain gave a slight chuckle and moved my arms down.

"I know this part is going to seem incredibly boring," He said, standing before me and dropping in to a low stance, with his legs spread evenly apart and his hands at his hips. I copied him, and the Captain stood. "But the basics are the very essence of firebending. Without them, you have no control."

He walked behind me, observing my posture. "Bend your knees deeper, but keep your back straight. Don't lean forward." Suddenly, the Captain reached forward and placed one hand on my stomach, and pulled back towards him to straighten my stance. I felt my face grow hot and looked down at his hand against my bare skin.

"Firebending is mostly offensive maneuvers," He explained, letting me go. "The idea is to attack and attack until your opponent is worn down. But you first need to learn how to defend yourself, and that starts in the basics."

"But, sir," I asked. "I can already do this. You've seen me firebend before!"

"Yes, I have," Etka answered. "And I saw great potential, but you have no self-control, Anahi. When you lashed out at my men, did you have any control over what you were doing?"

I swallowed, realizing he was right. "No, sir," I said, ashamedly.

"While you do this, breathe deeply," He instructed. "Firebending all comes from within. When you support your moves from your core, you'll be much stronger." I thought of practicing on the Captain's ship, and how I had consistently failed to project my fire outwards. I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled, trying to focus.

"This takes time," Etka explained. "Don't expect to have it mastered quickly. It took me months in order to project a flame."

I sighed, feeling frustrated and discouraged and wanting more, and deepened my stance.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! My apologies for the space between updates, but here's a really long one, so please enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks to the many new views and all my new followers and favorites!**

Training like this went on for weeks. Nearly every day, the Captain would send his housekeeper to wake me before the sun came up. I would quickly get dressed and do lengths up and down the courtyard with Etka, who I still struggled to keep up with, until the sky finally began to lighten and we would pause for breakfast. Etka hadn't lied when he had told me training wouldn't be easy, and at the end of each day when, exhausted, I would slide into a warm bath to relax, I could tell I was gaining muscle. My body was getting stronger, my endurance increasing, and I was making great strides in my training. Etka had taught me how to project my flame, and he was trying to teach me now how to block an attack. It was hard work, and I had begun noticing blisters on my hands and fingers, at the end of a particularly demanding day.

One day, I was surprised to find the sun already streaming through my windows when I awoke, and startled, I scrambled out of bed, thinking that I had drastically overslept the housekeeper's wake up call, and quickly got dressed and bolted outside.

Etka was sitting beside the pond, calmly watching the fish swimming around with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked up when he saw me, and I bowed hastily, before hurrying over to him. "Sir, I'm so sorry, I must have overslept..." I managed, but the Captain raised his hand, silencing me.

"Relax, Anahi," He smiled, setting down his cup of tea and standing. "I wanted to let you sleep in. You've been working very hard." The tension in my shoulders eased, and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I was thinking that today we could take a break from training," The Captain said amiably. "I want to take you to see an Agni Kai. I think you're ready."

"An Agni Kai, sir?" I asked.

"A formal duel," The Captain explained. "We'll go into the city."

"Really, sir?" I struggled to contain my excitement. This meant leaving the house, something that I had only done a handful of times. And a break from training was welcome any day.

"No, now I take it back," Etka smirked sarcastically, and laughed. "Come on, we'll grab breakfast along the way."

Excitedly, I grabbed my shoes and we set out together through the city. Even though it was no longer new, the novelty of going out hadn't quite worn off, and I knew without Etka, I would be totally lost. We ate fresh fruit along the way, and suddenly Etka leaned in closer to me. "We're going to be entering a rougher side of town," He said, his voice low. "Stay close to me." I nodded and watched as we neared a small building, with quite a lot of people moving in and out of it.

"This is where duels are held?" I asked skeptically. The building looked way too small for even one person to practice bending in, and Etka chuckled.

"It's a passageway that leads underground," He said, wedging himself amongst the crowds to get in. I had to push and shove some others to follow him, and craned my head to hear him above the others speaking loudly. "The arena is in there."

I followed Etka down a flight of narrow steps, struggling to stay upright amongst the throngs of people pushing around me. The Captain reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a row of bleachers. A duel was already in place, and I watched the explosions of fire flash from the two men below. Etka and I sat down, and I leaned over and watched intently, fascinated. Both men were shirtless, with thin red bands around their forearms. I saw one with a completely shaved head take blow after blow, cutting and breaking the flames shot at him as Etka was teaching me now. And yet, no one made a sound, except when executing an attack.

"Some people do it for sport," Etka explained to me in a low voice. "But most of the duels you'll see here are of a personal nature. People will settle arguments and conflicts in arenas like this."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme, sir?" I asked. "Why would people fight like this instead of resolving things peacefully?"

"You misunderstand," Etka replied. "These types of duels are not because of someone light offense. For a fight such as this, their honor - or someone's that they deeply cared about - had to have been jeopardized. That's the difference of an Agni Kai."

I remembered how Etka had spoken about honor before, and I recognized the importance of maintaining one's reputation in the Fire Nation society. I focused my attention on the duel below us, and watched as the bald man delivered a strike so powerful I could feel the heat from my seat. "Why don't they cry out in pain?" I asked.

"Crying out is a sign of weakness," Etka explained carefully. "It is better to endure suffering quietly than to make it known to others. If one of those men were to cry out in pain, he would bring shame upon his whole family."

"Has anyone ever died?" I asked softly, watching with worry and unease. If I were on the receiving end of one of those blows, I knew I'd be in agony.

"The officials - see the men in uniform over there? They will usually intervene if someone is badly losing and can no longer fight. That's how it usually ends. Sometimes they'll resolve on their own, but it's not typical."

I was deeply impressed. I wanted to try out the moves I had seen right away, and watching the strength and skill of the firebending was entrancing. With a huge roar, the man with the shaved head raised his arms and clapped his hands over his head, then swung them down like an axe. A huge arc of fire descended with his hands and knocked his opponent onto his back. He didn't get up.

The crowd burst into cheers and I leapt to my feet. "Is he dead?" I exclaimed in horror and shock as several officiants hurried onto the field. Etka stood up alongside me, taking my arm.

"No," He said quietly. "Just wounded. What they don't show here is the long time it takes to recover, even for the victor. Burns take a long time to heal."

"Have you ever been in an Agni Kai before?" I asked, as the Captain and I began to walk out of the arena. A grim look passed over his face, and Etka sighed.

"Yes," He replied. "It was years ago, but it's something that I'd never like to repeat. I wanted to show it to you though. It's time that you knew, just in case someone...challenged you."

"Thank you, sir," I said solemnly, but still curious about what had caused Etka's duel, and if he had won.

"There's something else too," He added. "I can't stay at the house all day anymore. I don't have to go back out to sea yet, but I will have to report to the military base on a more regular basis. You'll be home alone a lot more often, but that doesn't mean that the lessons stop." Etka smirked, clearly trying to lighten the mood after what we had just seen. "So don't burn down the house."

"I'll try my best, sir," I replied, smiling at my feet.

It was a strange sense of freedom I had now. Etka had never forbidden me from leaving his house, but as I was a complete foreigner to the city, I hadn't wanted to venture alone without him, and I was always too shy to ask. Due to the Captain's regimented training schedule, I had become accustomed to rising early and practicing, albeit now by myself. Etka's housekeeper usually made me breakfast and lunch, and before dinner, Etka would come home.

I didn't want to be a burden on him, but I knew that I was. He had long days at the barracks, and then came home to teach me. He never complained, never admitted his fatigue, but I saw the heaviness in his eyes and the weariness in the way that he walked. I was his ward, completely dependent on him, and he never asked anything of me, only that I continued to train and practice harder and harder.

I decided early on then that I would do my best to help out around the house, running errands for the housekeeper, helping around with chores when I could. Etka didn't know, and I'm sure if he did, then he would demand that I stop, but I didn't mind. And I liked going out and exploring the city while buying spices or fruit or whatever we were making for dinner that night. It was a stark difference from my tiny fishing village back at home.

Every time when I went out alone, I always found myself drawn to the dueling arena. My first impression hadn't waned, and I found myself deterring from the market stands and slipping inside, watching the moves of the opponents and practicing them later during the day when Etka wasn't around. My evening training was all about the basics, blocking, breath control, stances. I was better than that, and I was ready to advance, but Etka insisted.

I was at the arena one day, watching alone and trying to ignore my conscience that I should be getting back home to practice. Today's fight was between two women, and their ferocity, the speed at which they moved around the arena, striking relentlessly was enviable. I watched in awe, slowly moving my hands and imitating their movements in my seat. I barely noticed a group of young men and women sit down close to me.

"Hey," My attention was diverted from the fight when I saw a young man slide into the seat next to mine. I saw him watching my hands, and hastily hid them in my lap. "Are you a Firebender?"

I didn't know what to say. Given where we were, if I said yes, could he challenge me to a duel too? I was already uncomfortable with him sitting so close to me.

"I saw you imitating their movements," He added. "I was just curious."

"Lucan!" One of his friends called out teasingly. "She's not interested!"

"No, come on!" Lucan retorted, turning back to me. "We were just talking, right?"

"We aren't," I said firmly, getting up. "Goodbye." I made to move past him, when I felt a hand close around my arm. I spun around, my anger rising and saw Lucan's hand enclosed around my wrist. "Let go of me," I glared at him.

"Let me try again - "

"No!" I demanded, breaking free from his grasp by jerking my hand upwards, sending a flare of fire up dangerously close to Lucan's face. "Please," I said breathily, trying to calm myself down. "I don't mean any trouble, just leave me alone."

"Don't ever..." Lucan was beginning to seethe, and I began to back up, my heart pounding. "Try and attack me - "

"You attacked me!" I retorted angrily. "This wasn't my initiation at all!"

"Lucan, calm down," A woman in his group placed a hand on his arm, but the young man brushed her off angrily. Had he been drinking? Was that why he was so aggressive?

By now, our dispute had attracted a small crowd, and with everyone's eyes on me, I was afraid to back down just yet.

"Leave me alone," I said sharply, my heart racing inside my chest. "I'm going."

"Backing out like a coward," I heard Lucan mutter under his breath, and I froze, slowly turning around.

"You are mistaken," I spat. "The coward here is you. Control yourself."

"You're asking for it," Lucan snarled, clasping a fist in his palm.

"It would be unwise to argue with me," I tried to keep my voice from shaking as I used my last resort. "I have connections with the military - "

"So you can't fight on your own?" Lucan retorted, and I was surprised to see the crowd nodding in agreement with him. "Do you need to call someone in to do the work for you, princess? Is that it?" I was panicking... If only the Captain were here...

"I can fight on my own," I said slowly, staring at him firmly in the eye. There was a heavy silence, before Lucan spoke the words I feared most.

"Then I challenge you to an Agni Kai," He said, and my blood ran cold. "And if you have _any_ honor left, you shall accept."

My jaw twitched with anger, and I nodded fiercely, knowing that I had no choice. "The only honor that has been lost - and will be lost - today, is yours." I spat, before the crowd swarmed around us, separating me from Lucan and leading me down the bleachers and into the bowels of the arena. The air deep underground was cool and moist, and only added to my sweating palms. My stomach was churning, and I glanced around in fear, trying to find at least one way out of here. I was brought to a room and was given a deep red shoulder garment and arm bands by a boy who looked barely ten years old.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him, kneeling down earnestly and fishing around in my pocket for a few coins Etka's housekeeper had given me. "Do you know where the navy barracks are?" The little boy nodded, and I swallowed, pressing the coins into his hands. "There is a Captain there by the name of Song Etka. You need to find him, alright? Tell him that Anahi is in trouble. Tell him to come down to the arena right away."

"Right away," He repeated, taking my money and hurrying off. I sighed, trying not to throw up because my threats towards Lucan were empty. I was going to die tonight, and my honor would be tarnished.

"Is this your first time?" I looked up to see an older woman standing outside my room. Above us, I heard a scream of pain and shivered.

"Yes," I answered, trying to conceal my fear.

"Take off your tunic and stay only in your undershirt and pants," She explained. "You'll start the Agni Kai kneeling and facing away from each other with the shoulder cloak on. When you begin, try to stay out of the line of fire."

I bowed my head, taking off my tunic as she had said and rolled the armbands up my biceps. "When the pair now are finished, you'll go up."

"I didn't start this," I told her earnestly. "He wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to fight him."

"But you cannot back down now," She said somberly. "That would be an insult to your whole family. You must go through with the Agni Kai; keep your honor."

I bowed my head and sat down, my heart pounding as I waited to be called to fight. I prayed for a miracle, for Etka to hurry in and put a stop to this. I was terrified that he would be too late, or even worse, if he never came at all, and I was left to burn at the mercy of Lucan. At least an hour passed where I was alone like this, until I was sent for.

"It is time," The same woman returned, and I swallowed, taking up the shoulder cloak and following her into the arena. I knelt down, with my back to Lucan, and the red garment was placed around my shoulders. I tried to recall every defense maneuver Etka had taught me, every block and stance, but my heart was racing so fast that I could barely think. With trembling legs, I slowly stood up, allowing the red cloth to flutter to the ground, and turned to face Lucan, who was glaring at me, his shoulders braced and rigid.

"Begin." A cold, collected voice boomed over the arena, and Lucan rushed at me with a loud cry, fire burning from his fingertips. I inhaled sharply through my nose, and lunged forward, sending a powerful blast towards him that he cut in half with a block and a step back.

I attacked again, slicing a flattened hand through the air and knocking him off of his feet with a jet of fire. The crowds roared and I stood, my arms braced, with a ball of fire in my hands.

Lucan was lying on the ground, and I wondered for a brief second if I had knocked him out, if this fight was already over. I took a step closer to look, and he suddenly spun up in a low stance, whipping his leg in a sickle-formation and sending a painful lash of fire towards me that I narrowly dodged by leaping up in the air.

My fear had begun to subside, and was replaced by adrenaline, and I rushed towards him for a counter strike, shooting balls of flame at him as I bolted towards him. Suddenly, Lucan leapt to his feet and lunged at me, tackling me mid-stride and lifting me over his shoulder before slamming me to the ground behind him.

I gasped for air, my breath gone, as pain blossomed all throughout my body. The crowd was roaring and my ears were screaming, and I knew that if I didn't stand, I would die. I tried to take in air, and as I slowly got to my feet, Lucan hit me from behind, a blast of fire knocking me down again. Pain and anger bubbled up inside me, and I had to do something, I had to attack him with the force I had used on Etka's ship, so long ago.

My anger was slowly replaced with rage, and I leapt to my feet, sending an arc of fire throughout Lucan's end of the arena with a guttural roar. My fury, my emotion was fueling my strength, and with that, I could gain the upper hand. I send waves upon waves of fire at Lucan with such speed that he barely had time to defend himself. "Surrender!" I screamed at him, my whole body rigid with this intense power. I leapt and kicked jets of fire that whipped down on him like a lash, I shot down balls of flame against his bare chest. I didn't see the spectators, I didn't hear their screams. It was only Lucan and I.

I roared with anger, lunging forward and executing a final blow, before suddenly collapsing, my body striking the dirt. I tried to conjure a flame again, but it was weak, and I realized that I had done exactly what Etka had warned me against, using all of my strength at once and ignoring the basics. Lucan raised his head, and a triumphant smirk crossed his face upon seeing me on the ground.

"Who will surrender now?" He sneered at me, and I grit my teeth, my hands forming fists as I struggled to stand. Lucan advanced towards me, but instead of attacking me with fire, kicked me straight in the face so hard that it knocked me onto my back. I felt blood rise in my mouth and nose, and I scrambled to my feet to the booing of the crowd. They hadn't liked Lucan's foul move.

I had barely enough time to stand before Lucan was throwing fire at me. I cut through his attacks, trying to at least stand up straight, but when I looked down at my hands, I saw burns carving their way from my arms to my exposed stomach. Lucan knocked me down again, this time with a jet of flame that hit me in the side of the head and sent me sprawling in the dust. I cried out in pain, and with a storm of shame, remembered what Etka had said about crying out. I had dishonored him.

My strength was gone, and this time, I couldn't bring myself to get up. Even pressing down on the ground with my burned hands sent agonizing pain up through my arms. I couldn't fight. I had lost.

Lucan was looming over me, one arm drawn back to deliver the fatal strike. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him to show mercy. My honor had been sacrificed long ago.

"Enough!" I heard a familiar voice roar, and I dropped my head into the dust, watching as Etka leapt over the walls and stormed onto the arena grounds, his expression livid. "How _dare_ you?!" He thundered, throwing a huge burst of flame that caught Lucan off guard and threw him against the opposite wall, several yards away. I watched in shock. I had never seen Etka this angry. "Get up!" He roared, as Lucan struggled to his feet. Etka's topknot was coming loose, long strands of hair hanging down his face. "Where is your honor? She is a foreigner, a guest in _my_ house!" Etka hit him again and again, with fire so strong I could feel the heat from yards away. When Lucan lay motionless on the ground, unable to get up again, Etka strode over to him and spat in the dust beside his head. "Get out of my sight," He seethed. "Never show your face in my city again."

I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the waves of burning pain that were splitting every nerve under my skin. I heard face paced footsteps running towards me, and I felt Etka's hands gingerly slide underneath me, lifting me up carefully into his arms. I groaned in pain, and I heard him call for a carriage as he carried me out of the arena. He had _won_ my Agni Kai, beating Lucan to save my honor. I rested my head against his chest, and let my consciousness leave me.


	11. Chapter 10

The first and only thing that I registered was the pain. Etka's arms moving against my skin as he carried me only agitated my scorched nerves. I had surrendered the notion that crying out in pain was considered weakness, and tears leaked out of my eyes and onto Etka's tunic.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," He kept saying over and over. "We're almost there."

I heard women's voices murmuring around us, and I was acutely aware that I was being brought into someone's home. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness, drawn back to reality by the intense pain. Etka carefully laid me down on a soft bed, and I groaned. "Perhaps you should leave now, Captain," Someone suggested, and I felt gentle hands reach out for my clothing.

"Etka..." I moaned, and I felt him grasp my hand.

"I'll be just outside," He said earnestly. "These women are healers, they're going to help you." I kept my eyes closed, and squeezed his hand as tightly as I could manage before he let me go.

"I need to take this off," I felt fingertips touching the gold chain around my neck, and my eyes snapped open.

"No," I said firmly, grabbing the chain with blistered fingers. "I - I need that..."

"The heat from the fire burned the imprint from the metal onto your skin," The same woman said. "I promise, you can have it right back once we're done - "

"Don't..." I murmured, closing my eyes, too weak to fight her on this. "Keep it where it is."

She didn't listen, but I had no strength to fight her as she carefully took off the chain. Tiny daggers shot into my nerves as the healers did their best to remove my scorched clothing, and I didn't even have the energy to think about the consequences if Etka saw the dagger or not.

"We're just going to apply a balm on your skin," A healer's voice said. "It's going to sting, but it will help with the scarring."

I felt fingertips massaging into my arms, my chest, and I gasped as a stinging sensation spread on top of my initial agony, and I grit my teeth, tightening my fists into the blankets beneath me. "It's going to be alright." Voices spread around me. "You're going to live. We've treated worse before."

Etka came to see me when the pain had stopped. Nearly every hour, one of the healers came in to treat my burns with the stinging poultice, and I wore a loose-fitting robe for comfort and modesty. I had spent three days in their home, and was told that the Captain hadn't stepped foot once outside the house. The healers hadn't wanted him in the room as they treated me, and continually told him that I was not allowed visitors, despite his best efforts to see me.

When I saw the Captain again, gone were his regal navy robes and dignified, composed appearance. He wore a simple grey tunic and trousers, and his hair pulled sloppily back in a messy knot, pieces hanging down by the sides of his face. Etka scarcely looked any different from a common peasant, and I would be lying if I said his change in appearance didn't shock me a little. "Anahi," He murmured softly, kneeling down at my side and taking my hand carefully in his. He paused for a moment, searching for words. Finally, Etka swallowed and bowed his head, casting his eyes on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"You saved me," I croaked, my voice harsh and sore from nights of crying in pain and lack of sleep. "Lucan would have killed me."

"You never should have been in that position," Etka said softly. He looked tired too, and I wondered how much sleep he was getting. "You never should have had to deal with that on your own."

"I shouldn't have gone to the arena without you," I shook my head, and stopped, the movement alone pulling on my slowly healing skin. "It was my fault, sir. You shouldn't have ever had to come save me."

"Anahi," Etka sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, Anahi." He struggled to form words, and I realized in shock and alarm that the Captain looked close to tears.

"Captain?" I tried to sit up, and was met with a sparkling pain up my torso.

"Don't..." Etka said, ushering me to stay lying down as I was. "Don't sit up, you'll only hurt yourself more..."

"Sir," I said softly. "Please, don't blame yourself for this. In no way was this your fault."

"No, Anahi, it is," Etka said, his voice tremoring slightly as he grew more and more upset. "I've _failed_ you as your teacher. You were forced into something you barely understood, and you had no one to guide you, no one in your corner... Anahi, I am so sorry. You've suffered so much."

I was quiet for a while, and I closed my eyes, my mind taking me back to that awful day in the arena. I remembered the unabashed fury in Etka's eyes, the ferocity of his attack on Lucan to save me. "But you came for me, sir," I breathed. "You came as fast as you could and you saved my life. You have saved me so many times, Captain, and you've graciously taken me into your home and treated me as your own. It should be I who is burdened by this guilt, not you."

Etka sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "How can you be so selfless?" He laughed sadly, his attention going to our intertwined fingers. He was quiet for a while, staring at my red, burned fingers against his own. "Do you need anything for the pain?" He asked softly. "Anything at all?"

"I just want to go back to your house," I sighed. "I'll feel more comfortable there."

"I'll talk to the healer's about it," Etka promised. "They say you've been making great strides. Your body's reacting well to the medicine."

"I just want to be able to bend again," I said quietly. "At least _move_ again without something hurting."

"You will," Etka said firmly, composing himself completely and looking me in the eye. "Anahi, you're strong. You of all people, I know, can overcome this."

Anahi came home next week. The angry red burns covering her skin had begun to fade, and Etka noticed that she had begun to walk and move around without wincing. Before they had left the healers' house, he had asked them to give Anahi back her clothing, making a point to act like he hadn't seen the dagger himself.

After Anahi had initially been treated, one of the healers who had been with her approached Etka with the dagger, its sheath fastened to a chain.

"She was wearing this," The young woman had said, handing it to me. "And she didn't want to part with it. Captain, this looks like no ordinary jewelry, and I've only seen such things from royalty. Perhaps you would know."

"Thank you," He had replied calmly, trying to hide his surprise. He had turned the dagger over in his hands, staring at the fire nation emblem carved into the heel. Why Anahi possibly have had this? And why had she never mentioned it?

If someone had told him years ago that one day, Etka mused, that he would discover a young woman near death on an abandoned island with an impossible past and an even more unbelievable firebending ability, he wouldn't have believed them. But the possibility that Anahi was of royal blood began to make sense. Etka watched as she threw herself into training, fighting with everything she had to recover and grow stronger, better. He never asked her about the dagger, but suspicion was beginning to grow inside.

He had rarely seen a student learn as quickly as she was. Her basics needed work, but when he saw glimpses of her skill, the pure power that she possessed in the early hours of the morning or late at night when she thought he was sleeping, he was impressed.

Etka longed to know the truth, but never asked Anahi about the dagger, knowing it would likely only upset her. Only when he was alone, lying in bed, would he toy with the possibility that Anahi could be somehow related to the Fire Lord.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, and thank you so much for continuing reading this! I really appreciate all the new followers and feedback ~ ! Thank you for your support!**

* * *

><p>I was recovering, but not fast enough. Whenever I bent, my skin burned with the fire I created, and I knew that I wasn't healing properly. I had insisted on starting back into training early, in spite of Etka's reservations, but I was feeling the strain. I never told him how exhausted I felt after every day, I never let on how much it hurt to even move. A new resolve had formed inside of me, from the minute that I stepped foot back in Etka's home. <em>I<em> had to defeat Lucan, at whatever the cost. Etka had saved my life, but I had realized now that my honor was what had been lost that day.

Etka spent more time at home, and I could tell he was worried about me. I knew he was easing up on the rigor of our schedule together, but I continued to push for more. If he wouldn't give it to me, than I had to practice more myself. All throughout the day, I ran laps, practiced stances, and bent fire, moving the flames around my blistered hands until the pain was too much and I had to stop. I was working on projecting fire from my feet, but I was still weak. When Etka was asleep, I would train on my own, blasting fire until the moon was hanging from the top of the night sky. I was near exhaustion, but now, my honor was all that I had. I couldn't face Fire Lord Ozai with a disgraced past.

On one such night, not long after the sun and moon traded places, I was practicing in the courtyard. I was executing flying kicks, making arcs of fire that streaked across the night air like comets in the sky. I leapt into the air, kicking, turning and twisting around before launching a mighty blast from the heel of my foot, when I heard the door to Etka's bedroom open.

My teacher was standing before me, his hair hanging down by the sides of his face. He was dressed in a sleeveless red tunic and trousers, sleeping clothes, I realized.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you - "

"Anahi," Etka interrupted me, walking into the courtyard towards me. "You've got to stop this."

I looked at him in surprise, and a little bit of alarm. "Stop, sir?" Etka walked over to me and took my hands, raising them up by the moonlight.

"You think that I haven't noticed this?" He asked. "Anahi, you're hurting yourself. You're going to wear yourself out. You can't go on like this."

"I have to," I said firmly, breaking away from Etka and turning my back to him. "I have to be strong enough to defeat Lucan."

"Defeat Lucan?" Etka repeated.

"When you rescued me in the arena," I turned back around, my voice full of passion. "You saved my life, and for that I will forever be in your debt. But my honor was lost. It has to be _me_ who defeats Lucan."

Etka looked shocked, his face plainly giving it away. "Anahi, I don't think - "

"You don't understand!" I cried out in anger. "I came here as a complete foreigner. I know next to nothing of the Fire Nation's traditions, their ways. And within a few months here, I was challenged to an Agni Kai, something that I barely understood, and I lost badly. I was publicly disgraced, _humiliated_, and I would have been killed if you hadn't intervened." I paused, sighing, the tension in my shoulders dropping. "Captain, your honor is paramount to you. Let me take responsibility for mine."

Etka swallowed, and stared down at the ground. "You think that I disgraced you by stepping into the arena," He said, and we both knew that it wasn't a question.

"Sir, I owe you my life - "

"That isn't what I said," Etka replied firmly, and I bowed my head, suddenly ashamed. "Do you think that I dishonored you when I intervened?"

My answer was quiet, timid. "Yes, sir."

The Captain raised his head, and to my astonishment, he didn't look like the angry I had expected. "I understand," He replied evenly.

"I know that it had to be that way," I said hurriedly. "You had no choice - "

"I know," He said firmly. "Which is why I'm going to help you. You're going to spar me, a mock Agni Kai."

"Sir!" I exclaimed in shock.

"It won't be all out, and it won't be here," Etka explained, moving towards the gate. I quickly followed him, grabbing my shoes. "We'll go into the forest so there won't be any fear of burning down a building."

"But you just said I should rest - "

"I see that you won't listen," Etka smirked, pulling on his boots. "And I think you're beginning to understand our system of honor. You deserve this."

"Captain, you don't have to..." I meekly protested, but I was secretly excited. Etka was the best Firebender I had ever seen, and the fact that he wanted to spar me was an honor within itself.

"You're ready for it," He said, as we quickly strode down the street. I looked up at the mountainous forest behind the city, and realized we had a ways to go. "I've seen you practice."

We reached the forest after walking for what seemed like nearly an hour, and I was weary as we reached a clearing amongst the trees and bushes. I immediately sat down on the ground, my legs exhausted. I didn't really feel like sparring anymore.

I looked up, about to protest, when I saw Etka undoing his tunic, neatly setting it down on a stone. My eyes widened in surprise, and I stared at Etka's bare chest, my face reddening. Lean muscles lined his torso and back, and a black tattoo ran up the curve of his shoulder, bordering his shoulder blades. I stood up, narrowing my eyes to get a closer look, and saw curved lines crawling up his skin mimicking a flame inching up a wall. The insides immensely detailed with intricate swirls and lines and it looked almost tribal. I realized, with a jolt, that he had caught me staring.

"I got it just after I became a lieutenant," He said, looking completely nonchalant about being half-naked in front of me. "It was off of a little Earth Kingdom island, and I remember the pain was something else. A lot of the locals had similar tattoos. I thought it looked original." Etka chuckled, beginning to stride backwards.

"It suits you, sir," I said, adopting a fighting stance. Etka grinned.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, conjuring a flame in his palm. Adrenaline began to flood my veins, and I nodded.

Etka lunged forward, sending a volley of fireballs that I brushed out of the sky, circling around and lashing out with a whip of fire that he easily dodged. "Remember," He said, sinking into a stance and springing up into a kick, striking blows of fire out at me. "This is just to spar. If you ever feel the need to stop - "

I silenced him, hitting with a gust of flame that rocked the ground. "I'll decide that, sir," I replied evenly, and Etka narrowed his eyes.

"Have it your way," He furrowed his brows, and then lunged forward, sending flaming blades arcing towards me in an incessant volley. I darted left and right, narrowly avoiding being burnt.

I leapt into the air, and with a loud cry, sent a wave of fire crashing down onto the ground. Etka brushed it away with a part of his hands, but I saw he was breathing harder. He clenched his hands into fists and at the ends, lit up two short bursts of flame, like tiny daggers. I paused, staring in surprise; I had never seen this before.

Etka rushed towards me, and began to slice and cut with his daggers of flame, and I realized he was putting me in a position where I couldn't use my bending to protect myself. I stepped back into a stance, striking his wrists and using my elbows to fend him off. I caught Etka in the chin, and when he stepped back, startled, I kicked him full on in the chest, knocking him backwards.

The Captain took sharp breaths in, and I could tell that I had taken him off guard. "Don't stop!" He cried, and I rushed at him again, but this time, he was ready. Etka caught me by the arms and used my momentum to spin me in a half-circle, before throwing me against the hard ground. My eyes widened with shock, and then pain, and I struggled to catch my breath. The wind had been knocked right out of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light, and I rolled out of the way just as a fireball hit the ground beside me. Heaving breaths, I scrambled to a low stance close to the ground, and swept my leg around in a sickle motion, sending a whip of fire along the ground, chasing towards Etka. I jumped to my feet and stamped the ground forcefully, propelling a sphere of flame from the earth. Pulling and pushing on the flame, I bent it around me, turning in a circle as the fire arced and looped around me. I saw Etka ready himself to strike, and I shot the flame at him with a loud cry.

The Captain caught the fire, spinning it around and smacking the lash of flame against the ground, so that it rapidly rippled up in a wave and knocked me off my feet, sending me landing painfully on my side. "Get up!" He shouted at me, and I groaned resentfully, drawing myself to my feet. I drew my arm back and shot a launch of fire forward with a punch, which he easily deflected.

"Is that all, Anahi?" Etka taunted, and I grit my teeth, striking again. "I've taught you better than to do children's maneuvers!"

"I am not a child!" I snarled, fury building inside me. With a backhand fist, I sent a wave flying at him, and with the other hand, shot fire upwards, attacking him in two places at once. I thought of my anger when I firebent, and how much more power I had. Closing my eyes for a moment, and inhaling deeply, I pictured Lucan's snarl, Etka's taunting face, how hard it was to strike him. My fury wasn't hard to tap into, and my eyes snapped open.

Etka pivoted on his side and kicked a jet of flame at me, which I ducked low to avoid, and caught. Slowly, I brought my hands down and brought the flame behind me. With a push, I shoved Etka's fire back at him like a massive tidal wave. Before either of us could recover, I struck again before the fire barely had time to subside, throwing punches of fire at him in a rapid-fire session.

"You're getting emotional, Anahi!" Etka cried, skirting around my bursts of flame as he spoke. "I know you're angry; let your anger feed your bending, but don't let it control it. You'll get exhausted too quickly that way."

I remembered collapsing in the arena after my sudden burst of power, and sat back in my stance, striking with support this time. Etka returned my shot with an arc of flame, and began to shoot short bursts of flame at me in rapid succession. His fire rained down at me like comets falling from the sky, and I blocked them with streams of flame from my fingertips. My gaze was on the sky, and I realized too late that I had let my guard down. Etka hit me full on in the chest without time to block and I went soaring backwards, landing painfully on my back. "Focus!" He shouted, and I laid a hand on my aching ribs. Etka began to strike, and I picked myself up yet again, blocking and blocking. I had no time to strike on my own, and waves of fire to combat his own weren't enough. I couldn't hold this up forever.

A jet of flame went searing too close to my face, and I rapidly raised my arms up in defense, a massive wall of fire rapidly forming up to protect me. I stared in shock, my shoulders heaving with my heavy breathing. A glowing orange wall surrounded me, radiating heat and shielding me from Etka.

_I_ had created that. _I_ was able to defend myself. I drew my arms back and drew the fire close to me, then sent it soaring towards Etka, throwing him backwards in a strike to end them all.

I stood before him, my chest rapidly rising up and down. My veins were flooded with adrenaline, and I didn't even feel the pain and aches of my body. The Captain slowly began to pick himself up, and raised his hands above his head in surrender.

"I have seen that move done _once_ before," Etka said breathlessly. "And it was by a sixty-three year old _general_."

I relaxed my stance, exhaling in relief. Etka approached me, and suddenly bowed, clasping a closed fist against a flattened hand. I had seen the gesture many times; it meant reverence and respect. I copied him, bowing low before my teacher. "Thank you, Captain," I said somberly, and we both stood. Etka clasped my shoulder with a soot covered hand, and looked me squarely in the eye.

"You're ready to defeat Lucan, Anahi," He said seriously. "And we shall find him, and you can avenge your honor. But there is a place where you first must go, and we need to leave the Capital."

"Where, sir?" I asked, as Etka released his hold, and walked over to our things. I followed.

"We're going to Crescent Island," Etka replied. "It's important for you to meet the Fire Sages and learn what you can from them before you fight Lucan. We'll get some rest tonight, and leave tomorrow morning."

I laced up my boots and stood after him, following him down the mountain. The Captain turned to me, and his face was now soft. "I'm proud of you, Anahi," He said gently. "You have brought great honor upon yourself and your family."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter will be from Etka's point of view. Also, I've taken some artistic liberties with how the Fire Temple on Crescent Island looks, so please forgive that**

Anahi and I reached the Fire Sage's Temple at around noon. She had fallen asleep on the boat, her head buried in folded arms, and I let her. I knew she was exhausted from last night, and she deserved a break. When we docked the boat in the harbor, I gently shook her awake, and Anahi sleepily raised her head.

"We're here," I said softly, and she sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"Mmm," She murmured, blinking in the sunlight, still slightly dazed. I cracked a smile, and pointed to the temple, rising from the side of the dormant volcano. "It's beautiful."

"I think you can learn a lot from the sages," I explained, as we got off the boat and began to walk the path towards the temple. "Pay attention to what they have to tell you."

"I will, sir," She replied, and I continued.

"I need to speak privately with the chief sage," I said, and Anahi looked at me curiously. "It's nothing urgent. I need his advice on a personal matter."

"Of course," She said, and I was glad that she let the subject go. How would I explain my true intentions for traveling here today to her? I would betray her trust completely.

"Captain Song," We bowed to a cluster of sages, who had come to greet us. I looked up to see the Great Sage at the head of the group, looking solemnly at the pair of us. "It has been quite some time."

"My many thanks for allowing us to come today," I said politely, bowing again. "Anahi and I are much obliged. She has much to learn from you all."

"Come inside," The Great Sage said, extending an arm, and I entered, Anahi following close behind, into the temple. The dark red pillars and the high ceilings never failed to take my breath away, and I enjoyed the view of the temple in quiet reverence. Anahi stared around, her eyes wide as she took in the majesty of the temple for the first time. It was enchanting, seeing her wonder and awe, and I found myself watching her more than I did the magnificent ancient architecture. We reached a courtyard, and I turned to the sages.

"Anahi will undergo her second Agni Kai soon," I explained, and their expressions varied from shock to confusion. "She is a very capable bender, but she still has lots to learn. I was hoping that you might be able to show her the more traditional side of firebending."

"It would be an honor to learn from you," Anahi added, bowing courteously.

"So few young people come to us for guidance," The youngest of the wizened sages smiled warmly at her. "We shall teach you, if you are ready to learn."

"May I request a private audience with you, Great Sage?" I asked, turning away from the group and dropping my voice. He looked at me solemnly, and turned to the other sages.

"We shall be nearby. Please begin." I nodded at Anahi, and left the small party alone in the courtyard. The Great Sage and I began to walk around the courtyard, circling Anahi and the Sages higher and higher as we ascended the stairs around the perimeter. I made sure Anahi was always within my line of sight, and once we were out of earshot, the Great Sage turned to me.

"My child," He said firmly, laying a hand on my arm. "What troubles you?" I sighed, casting my eyes on Anahi below us. She was bending a thick ribbon around in the air, and the Sage who had offered to teach her was critiquing her form.

"It's her," I sighed, frustrated. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met..." I told him everything, the story of how I had found her alone on the island, and how I had taken her in and begun to teach her bending. I ended with the story of the Agni Kai, and how she had nearly died. "When Anahi stayed in the healer's home, one of the healers showed me a dagger she had been wearing around her neck. It was beautifully carved and I had no idea why she had it with her. She had told me she was raised by Waterbenders, but had recently discovered her bending ability and had to leave. I believed her, sir, but when I saw the dagger she had been hiding...I had my doubts."

"A simple dagger?"

"The dagger had the insignia of the Royal Family on the hilt," I said earnestly. "I have no idea where she would have gotten that from."

The Great Sage looked down at Anahi in the courtyard, bending fire in a rippling ring around her body. "When you both arrived, I sensed a great presence entering the temple. It's a surprise that she hadn't discovered her abilities at a younger age."

"Do you think...do you think she could be related in anyway to...to the..." I couldn't bring myself to voice my suspicions about Anahi, not to the Great Sage.

"To the Firelord?" The Great Sage's calm face fell to cold severity. I paused, alarmed that I had caused some sort of offense.

"I don't know - "

"Her ability as you have described and what I have felt is certainly strong," The Great Sage said. "And I believe that powerful blood runs in her veins. If she is somehow related to the Royal Family...I would not be surprised."

Below us, Anahi stepped forward into a lunge, pressing her wrists together and shooting forth a torrent of fire. One of the sages applauded. Gripping the railing on the balcony with my wrists, I watched her solemnly, my thoughts bouncing around in my mind. If she was related to the FireLord...I couldn't imagine it. I had been sharing my home, living with and mentoring a young woman who could very well have his blood in her veins.

I had seen the strength in which she bent, the sheer power she still had difficulty controlling that had manifested itself last night. This time, I had no doubt that she could defeat Lucan, but I my doubts about her past remained unshaken.


	14. Chapter 13

**Huge thank you to everyone who has now read, followed, favorites and reviewed! I'm so thankful to have you guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When we returned to the mainland, I knew that I was ready to find Lucan. Etka and I left that evening and went to the arena, dressed both in black hooded cloaks. We had agreed to split up earlier, and search for Lucan divided. Truthfully, I had no idea how I was going to find him amongst this massive city, but I thought maybe I could find someone who knew him. I patrolled the grounds around the stadium, asking for anyone who looked like him and making sure to keep my hood low.<p>

Hours passed, and I was beginning to question if Lucan even existed, or if he was only a figment of my imagination. Frustrated from asking around and tired from walking, I stopped at a fruit stand and was about to buy something to drink when I felt a touch on my sleeve.

Already on edge, I quickly spun around, but it was only Etka, cloaked and concealed as well. "I think I've found him," He murmured in a low voice, and gestured with a nudge of his elbow over at an open-street tavern. A man of Lucan's build was slumped over a drink.

"Is he drunk?" I frowned, straightening up. "I'm not fighting a drunk."

"Well we can't exactly go over and ask him, can we?" Etka replied. "He'll recognize both of us." I sighed, looking around, and grabbed a teenaged boy not too much younger than myself by the sleeve.

"Are you willing to do something for me for money?" I asked, flashing a silver piece. His eyes widened, and I closed my fist.

"See that man by the bar?" I pointed to Lucan. "Ask him his name. And find out if he's drunk or not."

"And that's mine, miss?" He asked, his eyes falling on my closed palm, and I nodded shortly. I let go of his sleeve, and he hurried over to the bar.

"Don't stare," Etka murmured, pulling his hood over his eyes. I copied him and turned away slightly, my heart racing. "Are you ready for this?" Etka asked, looking me straight in the eyes. His gaze was piercing, and I struggled to meet it.

"I have no choice," I whispered back. "I must be."

"You can still back out now," He cautioned. "You still have time." I cast my eyes over to Lucan, and saw that his gaze was now fixated on us as the boy was talking. My doubts were now erased; this was definitely him.

"He knows," I swallowed down my fear. "I don't have time now."

I began to walk over to Lucan, lowering my hood. His eyes widened in recognition, and he set down his drink. "What do you want," He snarled. I pressed the coin into the boy's hand, and he hurried off.

"I have come to take back my honor," I said firmly, keeping my voice level. My hands were sweating.

"You're looking at the wrong person," Lucan sneered. "Go and fight your boyfriend. He's the one who dishonored you." I stiffened, my shoulders rippling in anger.

"It is not Captain Song who insulted my honor," I retorted, my face hot about the "boyfriend" remark. "It was you. I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

By now, a sizable crowd had paused to watch our exchange, which was what I wanted. Lucan had noticed too, and his eyes shifted nervously about. I had him trapped.

"Fine," He snapped. "But this time, it's _just_ you and me. _Captain Song_ will not intervene."

"He won't, and he doesn't need too," I returned firely. "Just between you and I."

"Than I accept," Lucan said, his upper lip curling. I approached him and we shook hands, firmly gripping each other's as hard as we could and slicing up and down. I stormed into the arena, and I felt Etka sidle up beside me.

"Don't forget the basics," He said, as we navigated down the bleachers and into the waiting rooms for the duels. "Stay firm in your core. Don't let your emotion control your bending, let it strengthen it."

I was breathing rapidly, and I knew he was only trying to help, but he was giving me anxiety. This time, I had no option but to win. There would be no saving this time. "You'll win this time," Etka pressed, taking my arms in his hands. "I know you will. You have the strength, and the diligence, and the will. Remember who you are."

I looked up at him, and he pulled me close to him, wrapping me in a hug close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing my head against his chest. I didn't want to leave the safety that he brought me, I didn't want to step out into that arena again on my own. Everything was at stake now. I had to go.

It took a lot of strength to pull myself away from Etka, and I stepped back, bowing to him. "Everything you have done for me," I began, my eyes cast on the ground. "I am forever in your debt, sir. Thank you."

When I rose, I saw Etka looking upon me with a strange sort of sadness and emotion in his eyes, unlike anything I had ever seen from him. He reached out and gently touched my cheek, looking me softly in the eyes. "You have the power within you to do great things," He murmured. "Know that I am always in your corner."

With that, he parted with me without another word, and alone, I changed out of my clothes. I took off Ozai's dagger, and held it aloft, looking carefully at it. I remembered the pain of the metal being burnt onto my skin, and folded it carefully in my robes so that it wouldn't fall out. This time, I wouldn't fail. I was the daughter of the _Firelord_, and I had to win.

When I was called, I stepped out onto the arena, the red shoulder cloak over my shoulders. Oddly enough, I was incredibly calm, my heart at a strange peace before the storm that was yet to come. I knew what I would have to do now, and I felt that I had the ability to win this time.

My mind passed over to my time at the Fire Temple. Shyu, one of the Sages, had taught me about the origins of firebending, and how the earliest firebenders learned from dragons. Fire does not heal, does not create, he said. Fire destroys and burns, but without it, human life cannot exist. Fire is the source of spirit and strength, and if I could master it, the power and force I would have would be unbelievable.

I looked up, and along the sidelines, high above the reaches of the flame, stood Etka, watching me anxiously. I would not fail my family, I would not fail the Fire Lord, and I would not fail him

With that, I slowly rose, the red garment falling from my back and fluttering to the ground. I breathed in through my nose and faced Lucan. I was ready.

Lucan conjured a flame in his hands, and began to run forward at me. I stepped back in my stance, my heart kickstarting and adrenaline flowing inside me. Bracing myself for impact, I intended to knock Lucan off his feet, but he had to be in just the right spot for it. _Closer..._

Suddenly, I arched my right hand up, sending a torrent of fire up from underneath Lucan's feet, throwing him backwards. I wasted no time as the crowd's roars echoed in my ears, and drew my fist back. I shot a fireball directly at him, but he narrowly scrambled out of the way, getting to his feet, and returning my attack with rapid volleys of flame. With orange-streaming jets, I knocked and dodged the comets of fire falling from the sky, my bare feet kicking up dust.

Lunging forward, I centered my core and sent ribbons of fire shooting from the tips of my fingers, bending and curling them like cracks of a whip. My whole body was electric, alive, and I could feel my muscles trembling as I bent the cords of fire. I struck Lucan once in the back, sending him stumbling forward, and caught him in the front across the chest before the ribbons of fire collapsed.

Lucan was breathing heavily and so was I, and when he sent a gust of flame at me, I narrowly stepped out of the way. That last move had taken a lot of strength, too much...

"Solidify your core!" I heard Etka shout, and I settled back into a stance, my breath rattling down my throat. I had pissed Lucan off, and his snarling face was the last thing that I saw before a burst of fire exploded towards me, knocking me back. I cried out, roses of pain blooming across my chest, and I struggled for air, breathing raspily into my lungs.

"Get up, Anahi!" I heard Etka crying out, his voice tinged with worry. My fingers curled up in tendrils of dust, and I ducked to avoid another blast. I thought of Etka's parting words to me. _Remember who you are..._

I pushed myself up, shooting fire from my hands to propel me to my feet and I casted an arc out at Lucan, hitting him hard. Slowly and determinedly, I stepped forward in a strong stance, shooting fire again and again at Lucan. _I had to make my parents proud._

I took a deep breath and Lucan shot a jet of flame at me, which I caught and spun around my body, rising up to my toes before stomping my foot against the earth again and sending the flame back at Lucan. Pausing and taking a breath before I struck again, I let myself settle back into good form before I began whipping jets of fire out at him, like I had in my duel with Etka. I felt power surge inside of me, and the thrill of victory this time was so close! I would not fail, I would not fail!

I raised my arms, turning, and a fortress of flame surrounded me like a personal protective wall. Curling my lip, I leapt forward, sending the flame soaring like a knife towards Lucan and striking him with such force that he went flying and struck the back wall with a loud thud, before slumping unconscious against the ground.

The cheers were deafening, and I shuddered, breathing hard. Blankly, I stared at Lucan, as people hurried to take him out of the arena. Oddly enough, I felt a strange amount of pity for him, and wondered if I had struck him too hard...

"Anahi!" I heard Etka cry, and turned around just as he tackled me into a hug, sweeping me off my feet. "You did it! You won."

I was numb, totally numb. My ears were ringing, and my head was pounding a steady beat. What had just happened hadn't even registered yet, and in silence, I walked out of the arena floor with Etka. "Is Lucan going to be alright?" I asked, and Etka sighed, smiling.

"He'll be fine," He said, and I noticed that he was toying with something in his pocket. "After what he did to you, Anahi, you should not be worried."

"I just can't believe it," I breathed, looking up at him in shock. "I _won_. I have my honor now."

"It doesn't surprise me," Etka said, as we walked together through the tunnels beside the arena. I stopped at my room and grabbed my clothes in a jumbled heap, not caring and not going to put them on. "You've made great strides and gotten much stronger in these past months. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," I looked up at him in gratitude as we stepped out in the night air together. Though the streets were bustling with people, total strangers to me, it felt like it was only the two of us.

"Are you cold?" Etka asked, but before I could answer, he was undoing his cloak and draping it over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I smiled, looking down at the mess of clothes in my arms. Suddenly, something clicked in my brain, and I remembered the dagger. The blood drained from my face as I frantically felt around for it, my heart pounding. Had I possibly dropped it? Was it lost?

"Anahi, are you alright?" Etka suddenly stopped. We had reached our neighborhood, and were very close to our house now. Etka stepped around me, looking at me with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"No...no..." I murmured, not finding anything amongst my wadded clothing. "I think I lost something..." I felt ready to be sick. How could Ozai's dagger be missing?

Etka relaxed slightly, and took my arm in his hand. "Come on," He murmured, dropping his voice and looking around at our near empty street. "We need to get inside."

"No, I think I lost something," I pulled against him, stubborn. "Something very important, I need to go back - "

"Anahi, come inside," Etka said firmly and I looked up at him in shock to find his face totally serious. "Someone might see."

"Might see what?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes, and Etka propelled me forwards, refusing to speak to me until we were safe behind the gates of his home.

"Anahi, I know about the Firelord," He said, pulling the dagger out of his pocket and holding it aloft. I dropped my clothing on the ground before me, staring hard at the glinting metal hanging from Etka's fingers.

"Where did you find that?" I said, my voice low, challenging him.

"I found out when you were badly burned," Etka said, his voice a twinge apologetic. "One of the healers showed it to me after they had treated you. And the Great Sage at the Temple only affirmed my suspicions. Anahi..."

I reached out and snatched the dagger from his hands, and slid it over my neck again, feeling angry and defensive. "Are you going to arrest me?" I asked, trying to hide the fear that was now creeping up inside me.

"No, no," Etka replied, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace. "I'm not going to do anything, Anahi. This doesn't change anything between us at all, I just..."

"Just what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked almost betrayed, torn between that and disbelief.

"Why didn't I tell you that I'm Ozai's bastard daughter?" I snapped, and Etka's eyes widened. "How do you think that would have sounded when you pulled a half-dead girl from an abandoned island who claimed she was the Firelord's daughter? You would have had me put to death!"

"Ozai's daughter...?" He repeated numbly, looking like I had just smacked him in the face.

"Well, what did you think?" I snapped.

"That you were a relative or - or something..."

I relaxed a little, trying to calm myself down. "My birth mother and Ozai had a forbidden relationship. He gave her the dagger before he was married to someone else, but she was already pregnant with me. Kita - my mother - was forced to flee the fire nation and eventually found refuge with my adoptive parents. She had me in secret, and begged my adoptive parents to take me in. One day, I accidentally got angry with my brother, Naheel, and discovered I could fire bend. My parents told me the truth, and I left the water tribe to learn firebending and find my parents. That's the whole story."

Etka was staring hard at the ground, taking in the whole story. My hands went to the dagger around my neck, passing it back and forth anxiously. When he hadn't said anything for quite some time, I spoke up. "So, are you going to turn me in?"

"No," He answered. "But know that this information spread to the wrong hands can be very dangerous to you. Anahi, you can trust me."

"I didn't know that when I first met you," I said in a low voice. "Do you know what I was raised on? Stories of the tyrannical fire nation, where soldiers pillaged, raped, and murdered without discretion, stories of the wicked Firelord who would stop at nothing to conquer the world. How do you think that I _felt_ when I was told that my father was the man who had put so many to death?" I felt a solid lump rising in my throat, and I bowed my head, feeling tears rising. "How do you think I _felt_ when I learned that I had become the _thing_ that everyone I loved feared the most?"

"Anahi..." Etka said slowly, quietly.

"I didn't want this!" I cried, tears spilling over down my cheeks. "Nothing _good_ comes from fire! All that I can do is _hurt_ and - and - and _destroy_. In the water tribe, there was none of this dueling, no Agni Kai's to save anyone's honor. If my family saw what I had done..." I turned away, but Etka reached out, catching my arm.

"Anahi," He murmured. "You don't have to become the person that your family despises. You can become more than your anger and more than the power you wield. You've gained back your honor today, Anahi. Use it to maintain what is right, what is just." I stopped, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

Etka reached out, pulling me into his arms and I let him, hiding my face in my hands. "You have a _gift_, Anahi," He murmured. "But most importantly, you have a heart. Don't lose yourself to your abilities."

I let myself cry into his chest, feeling the most safe I had in months inside the protection of his arms. "Sir," I murmured shakily into his tunic. "You're my only friend left."

"As long as you need it, you are under the protection of the House of Song," He said firmly, stepping back slightly and reaching out to dry my eyes with his thumbs. "There is no need to be afraid."

"I have to find the Firelord," I looked up at him determinedly. "He's the only means I have to find out where my mother is. I know who he is, and I know what he's done, but I have to go and see him. He's my only chance."

Etka paused, his face falling into a look of concern. "Anahi, I don't think..."

"I know what he can do to me," I said firmly. "And I know that even meeting with him is incredibly dangerous. I had to learn firebending first, so I might be somewhat worthy to stand before him. That's why I left home, and that's why I'm here. I have to find him, sir."

The Captain was quiet for a long time, and I could see the gears turning in his head as he struggled to find the words to say. "I can tell you right now that it won't be easy," He said slowly, carefully. "And he may not even wish to see you at all. I understand that this is something you must do, and I will help you in any way I can. This, I swear on my honor."


End file.
